The Struggle of Power! Even YOU can be in it!
by SHAMENT
Summary: Just post in the review. You don't have to do anything else. The people in it are from other forums. I just need new characters though.
1. Episode 1: The Tournament Begins! Barrel

==============================================  
  
Part 1: In The Beginning.. Episode 1: The Tournament Begins! Barrel Dragon's Gamble  
  
==============================================  
  
Nas Escobar: The rules of the tournament are simple. Each duelist starts out with 5000 life points. The players will have to bet their decks and locator card. The city has been split up into two parts, each part containing different locator cards distributed. To tell the difference so you don't get two of the same locator cards, the duel disks have been engraved with a marking. You try to find people with different markings. After you beat someone and take his or her locator card, it would create a map leading to The place where you sign up for the second round. The rules are slightly different in the second round though, so it'll be more exciting. And to make it fair, I will be participating in the tournament as well. Good luck to all of you.  
  
After hearing Nas Escobar explain the rules of the tournament, the contestants headed off to find others to duel.  
  
Mas828 was just about to go buy some food to eat when he was challenged to a duel.  
  
Ralos: Do you accept my challenge?  
  
Mas828: Sure do! Prepare to be defeated! Duel!  
  
Ralos: I'll go first. I'll set 3 cards and set one card face down. Go.  
  
Mas828: I set one card face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!  
  
Ralos: I think I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card just in case you're planning an attack.  
  
Mas828: No! My Mirror Force!  
  
Ralos: I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode.  
  
Mas828 though to himself, "Why did he summon that monster? I could easily destroy it. Unless.  
  
Ralos: I'll also flip up my face down card, Summoner of Illusions! I'll offer my Mystical Elf as a tribute to summon my Warrior from Another Dimension!  
  
Mas828: No, that means my monster will be destroyed!  
  
Ralos: Yes! And with that, I'll attack your life points directly!  
  
Mas828 could only watch as his life points dropped to 2650.  
  
Ralos: That's not all I do! I activate Dimension Hole! My warrior is safe from my Summoner of Illusions effect! Make your move.  
  
Mas828: I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Ralos: Nothing much else you can do, other than wait for the inevitable to happen. I get my Warrior from Another Dimension back and attack your life points directly!  
  
At only 300 points left, there was nothing Mas828 could do. He had to draw a card that would destroy the monster, or else there was nothing he could do.  
  
Mas828: Aha! Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Warrior.  
  
Ralos: Fine. Have it that way. It doesn't matter.  
  
Mas828: I now set one monster in face down defence position. Take your turn.  
  
Ralos: I think this is a good time to summon my Soul of Purity and Light! Attack his monster!  
  
Mas828: My Cyber Jars effect has now been activated!  
  
Ralos: Grrrr.  
  
Mas828: I set 2 monsters to the field.  
  
Ralos: And I set 1 monster, and finish my turn. Go.  
  
Mas828: I now sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the Barrel Dragon! Activate ability!  
  
Suddenly three coins appeared on the field and flipped themselves. There was one that was heads, and the coin flew into a slot on Barrel Dragons cannons and the cannon started glowing with the built up energy. The second coin was a tails, and disappeared.  
  
Mas828: Please Barrel Dragon you can do this!  
  
The last coin was shown to be heads, and the Barrel Dragon was fully charged. Two Blasts came out of the cannons, destroying the face down card, Garuda the Wind Spirit.  
  
Mas828: Yes! Now, attack him directly! He had made an amazing comeback and brought Ralos' life points down to 2400.  
  
Ralos: You'll pay for that! I set one monster face down and end my turn.  
  
"My Man-Eater Bug will finish him off," Ralos thought to himself, "But if he gets two heads again, he'll finish me off. This is a big risk, but I know he wouldn't be able to do it again."  
  
Mas828: I activate Barrel Dragon's effect again, and target your monster! C'mon Barrel Dragon, you haven't let me down before. I believe you can do this!  
  
He watched as the coins flipped. Tails. Ralos took a deep breath and hoped for another one. Heads. Mas828 watched in worry. And the last one. 


	2. Episode 2: Death Match! Clash! Ouija Boa...

==========================================  
  
Episode 2: Death Match! Clash! Ouija Board vs. Exodia!!!  
  
==========================================  
  
Mariodood was searching for a good challenge. Suddenly he saw a young boy near an alley, staring at him. The boy then turned and walked away.  
  
Mariodood: hey, wait up!  
  
He chased him deep into an alley. That's when he unexpectedly turned around  
  
Nikore: So, you want to duel me that bad? Even when you don't know who I am? Tell me, why did you follow me?  
  
Mariodood: Well, I. uhhh.  
  
Nikore: No more talk! Time to duel! But in this match, the loser will die! Follow me, I'll show you the way to the arena.  
  
Mariodood tried to escape, but when he turned around, a wall was there, blocking his path. So he had no choise but to follow this person. They turned left and right, through long sections of the alley, until the found a door. They went inside and Nikore explained to Mariodood the way the duel was going to work.  
  
Nikore: You'll stand on that end of the room, and I'll stay here. Go. As soon as he got to the other side, he turned around to wait for his instructions. That's when something grabbed him. A big metal claw had him in a good grip he wasn't able to struggle out of. It seemed his opponent wanted a fair match, as he too, was in the vice grip.  
  
Nikore: Don't try to escape, that's is impenetrable titanium alloy that nothing can pierce. You'll notice that on the walls leading up to the ceiling, are markings. When you lose life points, the ceiling on your side lowers. The same happens to me until one of us dies! So even if you still have some life points left, you'll be crushed with the ceiling and unable to continue, as you would be dead! When one player wins, he will be released from the bindings that hold you and I. Now, it's time to duel!  
  
Mariodood: You brought me down here, so I'll go first. I set 3 cards face down, and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!  
  
Nikore: That's it? I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Then summon Sangan, and equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler! Attack! The La Jinn! The ceiling lowered a little.  
  
Mariodood: That was foolish, well, while I'm at it, I'll activate Ouija Board! Along with Lightforce Sword! Discard the card that he drew!  
  
Nikore: Humph. Go and take your turn.  
  
Mariodood: And with the end of your turn, I get to place Death Message E! I skip my turn.  
  
Nikore: I'll pay 500 lifepoints to bring Malevolent Nuzzler back onto the top of my deck! I now summon, Witch of the Black Forest, and Equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler! I attack your La Jinn. I end my turn.  
  
The ceiling was lowering even more over Nikore.  
  
Mariodood: I get to take out Death Message A now! I'll also set one monster face-down and end my turn, along with the effect of your Swords.  
  
Nikore: I gotta get rid of the Ouija Board! And I know the card that'll do just that! Mystical Space Typhoon!  
  
Mariodood: Good thing I had my Magic Jammer down! I discard a card to the graveyard and destoy it!  
  
Nikore: Grrr. I activate Monster Reborn to get back my Sangan! I also summon Cannon Soldier! Sacrifice my Sangan! If you only knew what was in my hand. go.  
  
Mariodood: I'll place Death Message T on the field! I pass.  
  
Nikore thought to himself, "As soon as I get my last piece of Exodia back into my hand from Lightforce Sword, I'll have won this game!"  
  
Nikore: I'll end my turn!  
  
Nikore/Mariodood: And with that,  
  
Mariodood: I'll be able to get the last Death Message, H!  
  
Nikore: Lightforce Sword will end, giving me the last Exodia piece!  
  
Nikore/Mariodood: Huh?  
  
The ceiling started to lower on both players. Mariodood tried to struggle free but couldn't. The ceiling was already touching his head. He quietly waited for his death to come.  
  
Back at where Mas828 and Ralos were duelling.  
  
The coin had landed. Tails.  
  
Mas828: Darn it! Oh well, I'll get ya next time. Barrel Dragon, attack his face down card!  
  
Ralos: Ha! You just attacked my Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Mas828: No!  
  
Ralos: And now, for my turn. I'll activate Monster Reborn on my Soul of Purity and Light! I attack you directly!  
  
Mas828: I. lost. how could I lose.  
  
Ralos: Now, give me your deck and locator card!  
  
Mas828 shoved the Ralos' prize into his hand and turned away and left without saying a word. 


	3. Episode 3: Mariodood – Alive! Exodia Nec...

====================================  
  
Episode 3: Mariodood - Alive?! Exodia Necros!  
  
====================================  
  
Mariodood was waiting for the crushing end. Suddenly, the ceiling stopped. He was released from the grip and look to see if Nikore was released too. All he saw was a wall there, with a red puddle coming out of it. He saw Nikore's hand, gushing out from under the wall. His deck and locator card on the floor. He left the building and went to round two.  
  
It was afternoon and Ruigi was STILL looking for someone to duel. He went into a card shop to see if anyone was there. He saw many duelists, but only ones that had the same duel disk symbol, which meant that there would be no point duelling them. He was just about to give up before when he finally saw someone with a duel disk.  
  
Ruigi: Hey, you! I want to duel you!  
  
Yamazaki: As you wish. Let's go!  
  
Ruigi: I'll go first. I set one monster card face down in defence mode, set two cards and activate Card Destruction! Your turn.  
  
Yamazaki: I summon Goblin Attack Force and attack your monster!  
  
The card was flipped and revealed to be a Morphing Jar.  
  
Ruigi: Look's like your losing a lot of your cards. I set another monster and activate Ultimate Offering and pay 1000 of my life points to set 2 more monsters! Go.  
  
Yamazaki: I set two cards, switch Goblin Attack Force back into attack mode and summon Giant Red Seasnake! I attack two of your face down monsters!  
  
Ruigi: 2 Needle Worms! What are the odds of that?  
  
Yamazaki: Humph. I'll have to try harder from now on.  
  
Ruigi: That's for sure! I set one monster facedown in defence and end my turn. Looks like your deck is running thin.  
  
Yamazaki: Sure is. But, there's one flaw in your plan.  
  
Ruigi: Wha?  
  
Yamazaki: First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon so you can't summon any more monsters.  
  
Ruigi: And I'll activate Magic Jammer.  
  
Yamazaki: You're Magic Jammer is useless when I activate Solemn Judgement. I activate Raigeki, to wipe out all your monsters.  
  
Ruigi: But you can't summon any other monster, since you already did.  
  
Yamazaki: That's what you think. For my final card, PACT WITH EXODIA!  
  
Ruigi: NO!  
  
Yamizaki: Exodia Necros, come forth! I attack now with all three monsters to send you out of the tournament!  
  
Ruigi: *sigh. Here is my deck and locator card. I hope you make better use of them than me.  
  
Yamazaki started making his way to the second round, watching other duelists play. Nas Escobar was duelling cooldude. Nas Escobar was down to 700. And he was able to get cooldude down to 3000. That's when Nas Escobar started becoming discouraged. Cooldude had his MetalZoa, Launcher Spider, and Pendulum Machine out, while Nas had no monsters. Finally, when he was just about to surrender, he drew the card he needed.  
  
Nas Escobar: I play, The Regulation of the Tribe!  
  
Cooldude: NO!  
  
Nas Escobar: I then summon Mystic Lamp! And attack you directly!  
  
Nas Escobar was able to summon two more Mystic Lamps, and in only a matter of turns able to defeat cooldude.  
  
Cooldude: Here's my deck and locator card.  
  
Nas Escobar: That's okay. I'll just take your locator card. You can keep your deck. I wouldn't use it in my deck anyway.  
  
He gracefully thanked Nas Escobar and left to go home.  
  
Yamazaki continued on. Now he saw a duel between Yeyeokid and yamiyugi777. Yeyeokid had a Dunames Dark Witch, Shining Angel, and an Malevolent Nuzzler attached to the Shining Angel. Yamiyugi777 had a Summoned Skull and La Jinn out. Since they tied once, they were going for sudden death and started at 1000 life points. Yeyeokid had a Spellbinding Circle on the Summoned Skull and attacked the La Jinn. Yamiyugi777 activated Mirror Force, but Yeyeokid Solemn Judgemented it. Yeyeokid was at 500 now and yamiyugi777 was at 700. It was now yamiyugi777's turn. He used Mystical Space Typhoon on Spellbinding Circle, and attacked for the win.  
  
So far, 5 people have been sent out of the tournament.. The scene was now on Dark Angel Chao, and it seemed forever until she found a duelist to play with. She was in the lead and was surely going to win against Phantom6. But, before he was able to give her his deck and locator card, he quickly ran away. She started chasing after him. Then, out of nowhere, someone put out his leg to trip Dark Angel Chao. She was knocked out. They took her to a warehouse, and tied her to a chair. One of them got a gun, and got ready to shoot her in the throught. Outside, even blocks away, people heard the gun shot. 


	4. Episode 4: AntiClimactic! The Duel for D...

======================================  
  
Episode 4: Anti-Climactic! The Duel for Dark Angel Chao!  
  
======================================  
  
The gun was shot. Blood splattered all over Dark Angel Chao. Phantom6 fell to the ground. Dark Angel Chao saw Mr_Showtime88 behind the fallen body.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Are you okay? I saw you being dragged here by two people, kicking and screaming. Odd, how nobody tried to help.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: I'm fine. You got here just in time. He said he would shoot me if I didn't have sex with him.  
  
Lily: At least he wasn't trying to rape me! (Unlike everyone else.)**  
  
Labyrinth Tank came out of the shadows and challenged Mr_Showtime88.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: You're the person who tripped me!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Yes, I am the one who did that. And I will duel your friend and the winner will take you for a prize!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I accept your challenge!  
  
Dark Angel Chao then did an anime style fall.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Stop wagering me! I'm a human being, not a fire hydrant or a puma, or whatever!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'll go first. I set 3 cards face down and set one monster go.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I summon Thousand Eyes Restrict!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Wtf? You can't do that! You're disqualified!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Noooo!  
  
He then handed him his locator card and deck. Mr_Showtime88 then turned and left the warehouse, to go into the second round.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Hey wait you forgot to untie me! Hello? Anybody there? Why does this always have to happen to me?!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Murphey vs. Zefig revised by 4kids!  
  
Murphey was looking around for someone to steal locator- I mean, 'duel' for locator cards. Zefig then came up to challenge Murphey and take his deck. Zefig then ran off with Murphey chasing him. He chased him up to the highest floor of a building. When they got to the top, ropes came from out of nowhere and caught on his arms, legs, and head.  
  
Zefig: This is gunna be a special duel. For every time you lose 1000 life points, you'll get a limb hacked off by a wooden stick! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Murphey: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Zefig: Duel! I'll go first and play Tremendous Fire! I lose 500 points, but you lose 1000.  
  
The wooden stick came closing in on Murpheys leg. The leg then disappeared to the Shadow Realm, and Cranberry Juice started leaking out of his leg for some unnecessary reason.  
  
4Kids: I think now this will be appropriate for little kids. And furthermore, I- hey, wait, what are you doing with that knife and gun and shark with laser beam attached to their heads- Ahh! You're grinding my brains! Now you're cutting off my weenie! Aha! Jokes on you, I don't have a weenie! Ahh! My organs! It's not normal for me to see that! No, not the sharks! Ahh!  
  
Now back to our subbed episode of The Struggle of Power!  
  
The score was now at 4000 - 4500.  
  
Zefig: I now set 5 cards face-down and set one monster. Take your turn.  
  
Murphey: I set the Destiny Board and summon Swordsman of Landstar end my turn. Oops.  
  
Zefig: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Murphey: You no attack me? Ok. I set 1 more monster. Go.  
  
Zefig: I activate 2 Just Desserts and with 2 monsters you lose 1000 points for each Just Desserts.  
  
The spinning razor blades came and cut off another leg and an arm.  
  
Zefig: I also activate Solemn Wishes and end my turn.  
  
Murphey: Uh-oh, my hand fell. Now me must draw cards with me teeth. I mow pay poo carps face down. Go.  
  
Zefig: I draw and get 500 points back. I now flip up Princess of Tsurugi!  
  
Murphey: Aw, heyberries.  
  
The spinning blade then came and lopped off his other arm.  
  
Zefig: Now you can't activate traps! I now flip up my Cure Mermaid and attack your Swordsman of Landstar!  
  
Murphey stood in shock as his head was cut off. His head was still blinking and alive for 8 seconds then stopped moving. That's when he realized the mistake of saying "Destiny Board".  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the warehouse. Dark Angel Chao: Hello? It's cold and scary here. And this corpse in front of me isn't making it any better. 


	5. Episode 5: Humiliation! Dragonsoldier – ...

=======================================  
  
Episode 5: Humiliation! Dragonsoldier - Dead?!  
  
=======================================  
  
As the duelists all searched throughout the city for others to challenge, P. Will accidentally bumped into ns1987 in the street.  
  
Ns1987: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. And - hey, wait! You're a section B duelist! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
P Will: Sure. I'll start.  
  
As the duel disks started up for the duel, P. Will remarked, "You're deck won't be able to stand my rare and powerful card." Ns1987 didn't quite get what he meant by rare and powerful, but he went along with it anyway.  
  
P. Will: For my first move, I play Sonic Bird, in attack mode! Thus letting me get a ritual magic card from my deck. I also play 2 cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Ns1987: I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to whip out your traps! I now summon Gemini Elf and attack your monster!  
  
P. Will: You'll pay for that. I set one monster face down. Go.  
  
Ns1987: I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and attack!  
  
P. Will: You destroyed my Witch of the Black Forest! And that means I get a cards from my deck with 1500 attack points or lower.  
  
Ns1987: I attack again with Gemini Elf!  
  
P. Will screamed as his life points dropped to 2600.  
  
P. Will: Sorry. I have problems. I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands! With him summoned, I get to draw a ritual monster card from my deck!  
  
Ns1987: What could it be?  
  
P. Will: I play Zera Ritual and sacrifice Senju and Summoned Skull! Now prepare yourself for the mighty, Zera!  
  
Ns1987: How'd you get your hands on one of those? There are only 3 in the world!  
  
P. Will: My dad is a millionaire and he spent all his money on this one card along with his liver and kidney and 42% of his brain  
  
Ns1987: Your dad's crazy.  
  
P. Will: No. He's just mentally challenged. Shows what you know. Now, it's still my turn. I lay 1 more card and attack your La Jinn! I then finish my turn.  
  
Ns1987: I set one card and summon Harpie's Brother. Go.  
  
P. Will: Foolish mistake! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and attack your Gemini Elf with Zera!  
  
Ns1987: I activate Magic Cylinder!  
  
P. Will: Oh no!  
  
Ns1987: And that means you've been beaten!  
  
P. Will then shoved his deck and locator cards into ns1987's hands and ran off crying.**  
  
Ns1987 left to continue on. He didn't have time to watch the other matches.  
  
============  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else.. But not here  
  
FantasyGamer was looking around for someone to duel. That's when he spotted his friend Dragonsoldier. They decided that they should try to get to the second round as soon as possible.  
  
FantasyGamer: I set one card and set one monster. Go.  
  
Dragonsoldier: I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!  
  
FantasyGamer: And I activate Solemn Wishes! With this card, I gain 500 life points for each time I draw a card!  
  
Dragonsoldier: Oh well. Not that big a deal. I will also activate Black Pendant, which increases my dragon's attack by 500 points! Make your move.  
  
FantasyGamer: First, I draw a card to gain 500 life points, and then I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Demon Summon! And attack your winged guardian! You lose 600 life points.  
  
Dragonsoldier: And you lose 500!  
  
FantasyGamer: But, how?  
  
Dragonsoldier: That's the great thing about Black Pendant. When it gets sent from the field to the graveyard, you have to lose 500 points!  
  
FantasyGamer: Doesn't matter. I already gained 500 points for the card I drew. I now play Card Destruction! I draw 3 new cards and gain 1500 life points! Your turn.  
  
Dragonsoldier: I play the card that will destroy you! I activate -  
  
Suddenly, blood spurted out of Dragonsoldier's mouth. 


	6. Episode 6: Death! The Power of the M Tau...

==================================  
  
Episode 6: Death! The Power of the M. Tauk!  
  
==================================  
  
FantasyGamer: What happened? Are you okay?  
  
Dragonsoldier fell to the ground. FantasyGamer saw the knife in dragonsoldiers back. He looked up and saw a cloaked person standing on a building with a shiny object around their forehead. The other duelists stopped playing and see what happened.  
  
Dragonsoldier: FantasyGamer. take my cards. and get the one who did this to me.  
  
FantasyGamer: Okay. Don't worry, you're gunna be all right. Just hang in there. Helps on its way.  
  
An ambulance came and took Dragonsoldier to the hospital. FantasyGamer ran to into the building. He climbed up the flights of stairs until he got to the top of the building. He saw Videogamer95 there.  
  
FantasyGamer: Why did you do that? Why did you kill him?!  
  
Videogamer95: I have foreseen the future with my M. Item. I had to stop him before it was too late.  
  
FantasyGamer: What do you mean too late?  
  
Videogamer95: I mean the ending of the world and all of its inhabitants. You see, if he beat you, he would've taken your M. Item. With that, he would've then abused the power of the item and kill and defeat the others who had the M. Items. After, he would've summoned real monsters from the ancient past that enslaved the people and destroyed the Earth!  
  
FantasyGamer: So you killed him to stop that?  
  
Videogamer95: Yes. It was the only way.  
  
FantasyGamer: I see.  
  
Videogamer95: I will leave you now to continue your quest.  
  
He then walked away to find a duelist for himself to beat. FantasyGamer went to the ledge to watch the duelists play.  
  
FantasyGamer thought, "They don't even realize what could've happened too them. What is this? This game. What's the point anymore, if death of us all can happen at anytime." He then sighed deeply, and went out of the building to go on to the second round.  
  
===================  
  
Meanwhile, Cole finally found someone to duel.  
  
Cole: Bufu, do you accept my challenge?  
  
Bufu: Definitely.  
  
Cole: Follow me. I will take us to a special duel arena.  
  
Bufu: What do you mean by special arena?  
  
Cole: You'll see.  
  
Bufu followed him down to a deserted part of the town and into a building. A cage dropped around them and Cole went to the other side of the room. The ceilings started folding up and the floor they were standing on moved upwards eight floors. Two metal bars held each of their legs down and a metal spike appeared behind their feet, making it that if one of them moved their feet, they would get stabbed. Each of them also appeared to be standing on a separate treadmill, leading off the edge.  
  
Cole: Now that you're here, I'll explain the rules. For each of our life points we lose, we go backwards on treadmill, until you fall off to your doom. I'll start. I pay 1000 of my life points to activate Toon World! I now place one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Bufu: I play Card Destruction! We both discard our hands and draw the same amount we discarded. I now set 3 cards, play Nobleman of Crossout, and summon The Unfriendly Amazon! And attack you directly for 2000 life points! Make your move!  
  
Cole's side of the treadmill started moving back to the 2000 spot.  
  
Cole: Grr. I need something that can win this for me. Aha! I play Pot of Greed! I now play Tremendous Fire and Ookazi! I also play Tribute to the Doomed and discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster! Along with that, I summon Rogue Doll equipped with Black Pendant to power it up to 2100 and attack your life points directly! For the last thing I do before I end my turn, is set one last card face down.  
  
There was nothing that Bufu could do but wait for the treadmill to get closer to the edge.  
  
Bufu: I summon Goblin Attack Force!  
  
Cole: And I activate Solemn Judgement! I have to pay half my life points though.  
  
Bufu: And I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!  
  
Cole: Why would you play that? Now you're down to 100 life points, and if you attack, you'll destroy my Black Pendant and lose the match.  
  
Bufu: I did this for a reason.  
  
It turned out that since he was almost at the ledge, the metal spike that was blocking him wasn't behind his ankles anymore, because it had already gone off the ledge.  
  
Bufu: And now, I'm free to leave! And you can't do anything about it!  
  
He then turned around and walked away. Unfortunately, he forgot that there was nothing behind him, so he fell down the eight stories. 


	7. Episode 7: Lightning Never Strikes Twice...

======================================================  
  
Episode 7: Lightning Never Strikes Twice! Unless It's Here, Of Course.  
  
======================================================  
  
Bufu was lucky, although, because he had landed on the concession stand guy.  
  
Triggerfrenzy: What are you doing, you flying fat man?! You landed right on me, and now I think my hip is broken! I'm going to sue you! I try to be nice, but nooo, suddenly-  
  
Bufu then got tired of Triggerfrenzy's rambling and decided to head off. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a lion came and ate Bufu.  
  
Lightning Bolt: I knew it wasn't safe to keep an untamed lion out on the streets with no leash. Oh, the mistake I made. Oh look, my lion spat up Bufu's duel disk, deck, and locator card. Woo hoo!  
  
Triggerfrenzy: Alleluia! Justice is served! And - Ow! I have now broken my spine and in desperate need of medical attention. Why are you all ignoring me?  
  
Lightning Bolt then turned and ran.  
  
Devilsangel: Step right up folks! For all the people who didn't win during the first round of the tournament, come here for your consolation prize!  
  
Naraku, Tidus, Mas828, Yeyeokid, Labyrinth Tank, and Cooldude all came up to the booth next to a door.  
  
Devilsangel: Just go through that door. In there, there will be 7 separate doors. No more than one person at one door. Just go through the door and you'll enter an easy maze. If you can get out through the right door at the other end first, you'll win! Only 10$ each!  
  
Nakaru and Tidus couldn't help that they wanted a prize for doing absolutely nothing, so they thought they could scam the guy into thinking they were in the tournament. They all went through the two doors and separated into a maze. Suddenly, in all of the mazes, a wall appeared suddenly behind them and in front of them. The walls started moving together and were about to squeeze the life out of them.  
  
=====================  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Videogamer95: I activate Imperial Order!  
  
Dan: Ugh. Now I can't summon Relinquished!  
  
Videogame95: I don't think I'll pay the 700 life points. I also activate Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters! With that, I now activate Ultimate Offering and sac 1000 of my life points to set two monsters. I now tribute them for Dark Magician and add on Megamorph! And because I have less life points than you due to my Ultimate Offering, it boosts up my Dark Magician's attack to 5000! And I attack for the win!  
  
Dan: NO!  
  
Videogamer95 then took Dan's locator card and deck and headed out to round two.  
  
=============  
  
Back on the building top.  
  
Cole got really tired of standing around, and accidentally fell back, causing him to stab himself on the metal spikes and fall off the building.  
  
Lightning Bolt: Hey look! Another person fell from the sky!  
  
He then took Cole's deck, duel disk, and locator card.  
  
Lightning Bolt: Yay! It must be my lucky day! Now, off to the second round of the tournament!  
  
===============  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ina had challenged Maddawg to a match, where the loser, loses.  
  
Maddawg was losing to Ina's combination of two Solemn Wishes and a Burning Land. Ina had 7000 life points, and Maddawg had 1400. There was almost nothing he could do.  
  
Maddawg: I play Pot of Greed. And then summon Gemini, and activate Raigeki!  
  
Ina: Damn it.  
  
Maddawg: With my La Jinn and Gemini Elf on the field, I attack you for 3700! I now end my turn.  
  
Ina could do nothing as his life points decreased to 3300.  
  
Ina: I draw and gain 500 life points. I set one monster card face down on the field. Go.  
  
Maddawg: I am now at 900. I attack your face down card with Gemini Elf.  
  
Ina: Ha! You attacked my Kiseitai!  
  
Maddawg: I attack again with my already placed La Jinn!  
  
Ina didn't even seem to care as his life points went down to 1500.  
  
Maddawg: And before I finish, I play Harpies Feather Duster! Ina: Humph. I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Maddawg: I guess it looks like you get to gain 850 life points. I attack with my Gemini Elf your face down card.  
  
Ina: Another Kiseitai!  
  
Maddawg: Ack! I need to do something! I attack again with La Jinn. Go.  
  
Ina: I set one trap card face down and one monster face down. I end my turn.  
  
Maddawg: I draw, and you unfortunately gain 1900 points. I summon Goblin Attack Force and attack you again with Gemini Elf.  
  
Ina: I activate Waboku, but it still flips up my Immortal of Thunder, giving me 3000 life points.  
  
Maddawg: No! I need to stop these crazy monsters! Go.  
  
Ina: I set one monster face down and one trap face down. Go.  
  
Then Ina thought to himself, "I've played the perfect combo! With my Hane- Hane and Negate attack, I'll get my Immortal of Thunder back to my hand with nothing to lose."  
  
Maddawg: Jees, now you're at 9150! I really need to stop this somehow. 


	8. Episode 8: Ambushed! Surprising Escape…

=====================================  
  
Episode 8: Ambushed! Surprising Escape.  
  
=====================================  
  
Maddawg: Aha! Just the card I need! I tribute Gemini Elf for Android Psycho Shocker!  
  
Ina: Damn it. My Negate Attack can't be used now.  
  
Maddawg: I also play Nobleman of Crossout on your face down monster!  
  
Ina: No! Now you got my Hane-Hane too!  
  
Maddawg: So that's why you played Immortal of Thunder. I attack your Immortal with La Jinn, taking 5000 of your life points with it! I now attack with my Goblin Attack Force and bring your life points down to 0!  
  
Ina: Ugh. Fine. Just take my cards and leave.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back to the death maze. The walls were closing in on them. There was nothing they could do.  
  
All: Nooooo! Hey, wait. This is just a paper wall!  
  
They all left and started back home.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The FinalHazard2 was eager to find someone to duel. That's when he saw 2 people, cloaked by the shadows in the alleys. The FinalHazard2 went over to the people, but they turned and walked away. He reached the alley, and saw the ones who beckoned him there.  
  
The FinalHazard2: Hey Ray, wazzup? You don't look so good. Who's your frien-  
  
His words were cut short as the dagger pierced through his heart. Falling to his knees, the two were cackling with insanity.  
  
???: Here are the deck and locator card you desire. Go and enter into the second round. But before you do that, dispose of the body.  
  
Ray nodded and dragged the body away, deep into the alley, where the people would not see him..  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow, Amy, and Megaa were walking along the street together. The three friends were happy to get to be of the same duel disk symbol. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 2 people walked up to them and challenged them to a duel.  
  
Mystical: How bout it?  
  
Jake: Who wants to go first?  
  
Shadow: Well, we could have a 3 on 3 duel, but there's only 5 of us. If we had a 2 on 2, one of us would be left out.  
  
Mystical: That's okay. We'll call our friend.  
  
She took out her cell phone and punched in a bunch of numbers.  
  
Mystical: Is Ramza27 there? Hey! We're about to have a 3 on 3 match, but we need one more person.  
  
Ramza27: Of course I'll come. I'll be there in a sec.  
  
They waited a little while before he came, and so they talked about how it was going to work out.  
  
Amy: How bout there would be 3 winners and they would take the deck and locator cards of the person opposite of them?  
  
Megaa: You also cannot attack on your first turn and player protection.  
  
Shadow: What's player protection?  
  
Megaa: Player protection is when one person attacks you, and it's that so you can't get attacked again until after your next turn.  
  
Jake: Sure. That'll do fine.  
  
When Ramza27 came, they started the duel. They decided that Megaa would go first, then Mystical, then Amy, then Ramza27, Shadow, and finally Jake.  
  
Megaa: For my first move, I'll play 2 cards face down, and summon Banisher of the Light in defence mode. Go.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Blowgunners, in defence mode! Take your turn.  
  
Amy: I play 4 cards face down and set one monster. Go.  
  
Ramza27: I set one card face down, and summon La Jinn in attack mode and end my turn.  
  
Shadow: I summon Lord of D. and play The Flute of Summoning Dragon! I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! It's your move, Jake.  
  
Jake: I summon Jirai Gumo and equip it with Axe of Despair! I then set 3 cards face down. It looks like it's your turn again, Megaa.  
  
Megaa: I flip up my two face down cards, Jars of Greed! With them, I get to draw 2 new cards from my deck. I also play Pot of Greed! Now, I discard 5 cards from my hand to clear the field with Final Destiny!  
  
Jake: Damn it.  
  
Megaa: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Swordswoman! And attack Shadow for 1500.  
  
She smirked as his life points went down to 3500  
  
Shadow: Ugh.  
  
Mystical: I set one card face down, ending my turn.  
  
Amy: I play Change of Heart on your Amazoness and tribute her for my Demon Summon and attack Jake for 2500!  
  
Jake: You'll pay for that.  
  
Amy: I set one card and end my turn. Go.  
  
Ramza27: I place one card face down and summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode. Make your move Shadow.  
  
Shadow: I play Monster Reborn on my Red Eyes and equip him with Dragon Treasure, boosting him up all the way to 2700! Red Eyes, attack Mystical!  
  
The Red-Eyes roared as it slashed at Mystical taking off 2700 life points.  
  
Shadow: I also play Ookazi so you are now down to1900!  
  
Mystical: Oh well. Not that big a deal.  
  
Shadow: I end my turn.  
  
Jake: Amy, I said I'd get you back and I'm gunna stay true to my word. I play Dark Hole and destroy all the monsters on the field! Then, I special summon The Rock Spirit by discarding my Jirai Gumo from play! Since it's a special summon, I normal summon Android Psycho Shocker by sending The Rock Spirit to the graveyard! But, I still have 1 more card to play. Limiter Removal!  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion they all heard nearby..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
5 minutes before..  
  
mAsTa AsLa: I summon The Last Warrior From Another Planet! Attack his life points directly!  
  
His opponent shook from the attack as it brought his lifepoints down to 1350  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: I'll destroy your monster with Dark Hole! I summon Zombyra the Dark, and flip up my face down card, Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 life points to tribute my monster and summon Magical Marionette! I activate Pot of Greed now, to increase my monsters attack to 2200! I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Solemn Wishes, equip Axe of Despair to my monster, making it's attack 3600!  
  
mAsTa AsLa trembled at the sight of the deadly monster.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: Attack his life points directly! You're now down to 2900. Go.  
  
mAsTa AsLa: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: Done so quickly? I would've expected more from you. I flip up may Jar of Greed and draw one more card. I set one monster and pay 500 life points to set 1 more. Now, before I finish my turn, I pay 500 more life points to summon Obelisk!  
  
mAsTa AsLa: How did you get your hands on one? They aren't even supposed to exist any more!  
  
Mage of Black Chaos grinned, as it was obvious that his opponent did not know it was a fake. Obelisk growled and turned around and faced his master.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: What are you doing? Attack him!  
  
Obelisk attacked, but not mAsTa AsLa. Lightning bolts started coming down from the sky, as if summoned by the god card itself. Mage of Black Chaos screamed in pain as one of the lightning bolts struck him down and killed him. Obelisk did not return, and instead curled up into a sphere. Then, light started coming out of the sphere.. 


	9. Episode 9: Unveiling of the M Ring!

===============================  
  
Episode 9: Unveiling of the M. Ring!  
  
===============================  
  
The explosion had knocked mAsTa AsLa back several metres. Slowly, he got up and went to Mage of Black Chaos' dead body. Grinning, he removed his duel disk and took the cards he desired.  
  
mAsTa AsLa: Fool. Maybe in your next life, you won't be as stupid.  
  
He ripped up the fake Obelisk that was in Mage of Black Chaos' deck.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Blue was duelling Mysteryman, and was on the verge of losing.. The score was 3400/600, in Mysterymans favour. He had a Cannon Soldier out and Blue had 3 magic/traps and no monsters.  
  
Mysteryman: Why don't you just give up now and save yourself the trouble? My Cannon Soldiers have been creaming you the whole match.  
  
Blue: I won't give up that easy. First I summon Lord of Dragons. Then flip up my DNA Surgery, and turn the monsters into Dragon types! Heh. Now, you can't use you Cannon Soldiers effect anymore.  
  
Mysteryman winced.  
  
Blue: Now I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! And summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! I attack your Cannon Soldier, doing 1600 damage. And I attack again with my Lord of D, taking your life points down to 800. Go.  
  
Mysteryman: First, I set 2 magic/traps. And luckily, you Lord of D. only protects targeted effects, so I play Raigeki! And now, your monsters are destroyed. I now play Monster Reborn! To revive your dragon!  
  
Blue: No!  
  
Mysteryman: Yes! And I attack your lifepoints directly!  
  
Blue: Ha! Flip Waboku to negate the damage! II may have gotten past this, but it bought me some time. Not over yet../I Now, it's my turn, so I'll play Change of Heart.  
  
Mysteryman: I'll activate Gravity Bind! So you can't attack..  
  
Blue: Fine then, I'll just play this card then. Dragon's Gunfire! And I'll choose to do 800 direct damage to your life points, just enough to wipe you out!  
  
Mysteryman: Not if I activate Magic Jammer, discarding 1 card from my hand to the grave!  
  
Blue: Sorry honey, I flip Solemn Judgement. Goodbye.  
  
Mysteryman: Oh well. I lost, fair and square. Guess I better-  
  
He then turn and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, in the wrong direction, and bumped right into Blue.  
  
Mysteryman: Dammit!  
  
Blue then snatched up his cards and headed off to the next round.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back at the 6 way duel..  
  
Mystical: What the **** was that?!  
  
Shadow: I dunno. Let's just continue. Whose turn was it again?  
  
Ramza27: I believe it was Jakes.  
  
Jake: Okay, so as I was saying, I play Limiter Removal, and attack Amy directly!  
  
Amy: Ugh. Fine. Looks like I'm down to 200..  
  
Jake: And to make sure you don't try anything, I'll play Chain Energy! Go.  
  
Megaa: My turn again. I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, and attack Ramza92d. I discard your La Jinn and Mystic Tomato from your graveyard. Go.  
  
The score was now Megaa, 4500; Mystical, 1900; Amy, 200; Ramza27, 3200; Shadow, 3500; Jake, 2500.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Archer, and play Amazoness Gypsy, switching the attack and defence strengths of my monster and Megaa's monster! I now play Offering of the Doomed on your Kycoo! And attack Megaa's life points directly. Bringing you down to 2700!  
  
Megaa: Grr. Amy: I have to pass my turn now.  
  
Ramza27: First, I set 1 card face-down, then play Card Destruction! Now you all have to discard your hands..  
  
They all grunted as they were drawing their new hands.  
  
Ramza27: And play the card I just set, Monster Reborn! And get back my Buster Blader, and attack Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Activate, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!  
  
They all watched as Buster Blader's sword hit the Mirror Force, snapped in two, and the pieces bounced back and dug into Buster Blader's neck, killing it.  
  
Shadow: Heh. Now, it's my turn. I summon, Versago the Destroyer. Play Premature Burial, get back my Red-Eyes, and activate Polymerization! Come forth, Black Skull Dragon, and attack Ramza27!  
  
Ramza27: NO!  
  
He stood in shock as his life points went down to zero. Grumbling, he threw his deck and locator cards in the middle of the game they were playing, and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Zoids was eagerly awaiting his duel. Suddenly, he felt that someone, or something, was beckoning him into the forest near the city. For some reason, against his own will, he went into the woods. After what seemed to be just a couple minutes of walking, he heard some rustling in the bushes.  
  
Zoids: Hello? Who's there?  
  
Bakuto: Oh thank God. I got lost in this woods and couldn't find my way ou- Hey, is that a duel disk?  
  
Zoids: IMust.. resist.. urge to make immense sarcastic comment./IYeah. Oh, before I show you the way back, want to duel?  
  
Bakuto: Sure. That could prove to be entertaining.  
  
They set up the holograms from the duel disks and got started. Zoids flipped a coin, and called tails. It was heads.  
  
Zoids: Looks like you get to go first.  
  
Bakuto: Before we start, I have to tell you something..  
  
He looked down at the ground with a sad expression on his face.  
  
Zoids: What is it?  
  
Bakuto's sad face turned into a wide grim.  
  
Bakuto: You know why you came here?  
  
He didn't give him a chance to answer.  
  
Bakuto: I'm the one that summoned you here. It was the only way to get you into this secluded place. So that now we can duel by my way.  
  
Zoids: Huh?  
  
Suddenly, a thick, black fog surrounded the area of which they were duelling.  
  
Bakuto: There are new rules. the monsters are now real, and a direct attack could seriously injure you, making you unable to complete the duel, causing you to forfeit the match.  
  
Zoids: But. but. that's impossible! You- you can't!  
  
Bakuto: Oh yes I can! With the powers of my M. Ring!  
  
The M. Ring appeared before Zoids, casting a blinding light. At that point, Zoids knew that there was no hope for him.. 


	10. Episode 10: Pie Duel! Super Magic Swords...

Part 2: Wrath of Emperor Pie  
  
---------------------- Interlude ----------------------  
  
Ok bare with me people this is the first time I've used made up cards in a serious fanfic. I tried my best to not make them too overpowered. And I changed the rule of graverobber to being that you sac all but 1 lifepoint to use the card. Oh, and here's the list of what pie cards are going to appear in this episode:  
  
Pie Field Magic Any card with "Pie" in its name gains 500 attack and are able to change their sub-type to Blueberry, Apple, Cherry, Chocolate, or Strawberry.  
  
B.B. Pie Equip Magic You can equip this card to a monster with the sub-type of Blueberry. When equipped, the monster gains 500 attack, and gets the ability to flip a coin when an opponents monster attacks, and call it. If you call right, negate the attack, and the monster can't attack until your opponents next standby phase.  
  
C.H.E. Pie Equip Magic You can equip this card to a monster with the sub-type of Cherry. When equipped, the monster gains 500 attack, and gets the ability to flip a coin when an opponents monster attacks, and call it. If you call right, negate the attack, and the monster can't attack until your opponents next standby phase.  
  
S.B. Pie Equip Magic You can equip this card to a monster with the sub-type of Strawberry. When equipped, the monster gains 500 attack, and gets the ability to flip a coin when an opponents monster attacks, and call it. If you call right, negate the attack, and the monster can't attack until your opponents next standby phase.  
  
Demas Pie Earth/Fiend/Effect 0/0 * When "Pie" is on the field, it gains an extra 1500 points.  
  
Malibus Most Wanted Pie Magic Take control of one of your opponents monsters for the rest of the match. That monster cannot attack.  
  
MrCardboardPie Monster Earth/Aqua * 100/100 This monster may attack directly, and 3 times per turn.  
  
Master Epyon Pie (aka MAP) Monster Wind/Machine **** 1900/1000 iThis gundam pie doesn't go down easily./i  
  
Pielymerization Normal Magic This card acts as Polymerization. Except it may only fuse pie monsters.  
  
MrDemasboardPie Fire/???/God/Fusion 0/0 * Fusion: MrCardboardPie + Demas Pie Effect: You can create this monster with Pielymerization. The attribute is automatically changed toa sub-type of pie. When Pie is on the field, this monster gains an additional 1500 attack points. You may attack three times per battle phase with this monster.  
  
----------------------- End of Interlude -----------------------  
  
============================  
  
Episode 10: Pie Duel! Super Magic Swordsman - Black Paladin!  
  
============================  
  
Bakuto: Since a direct attack could injure us, I use my M. Ring to create us puppets. When we move, our puppets move with us. They can also come in handy for counting our life points.  
  
Suddenly, through the fog, the puppets were forming.  
  
Bakuto: And once our life points reach 0, the puppet is destroyed. But, we don't lose just yet. After they're gone, we're free to attack each other directly, without anything in the way, causing the one who gets hit to lose.  
  
This is the first time that Zoids has feared for his life.  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile.. Emperor Pie was sitting in his throne at the pie shop. Suddenly, Brownsound, Tish, and TheDarkshineKnight came in  
  
BS, T, TDK: PIE!  
  
Emperor Pie: No pie for you! The is restricted pie, only for me!  
  
Tish: Fine, I propose we duel for the pie.  
  
Emperor Pie: I accept your challenge! Game on!  
  
Tish- 5000 Brownsound- 5000 TheDarkshineKnight- 5000 Emperor Pie- 5000  
  
Emperor Pie: I'll start by summoning Master Epyon Pie and end my turn!  
  
Tish: I'm next, and I'll summon Volt Girl! Looks like it's your turn again.  
  
Emperor Pie: Evenly matched, huh? Well, not any more. Activate the field magic card, Pie! And change MEP's attribute to Cherry! Attack Volt Girl!  
  
Tish- 4500  
  
Brownsound: I summon Sangan in defence mode. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: First, I set 1 trap card. And now, I play C.H.E. Pie on MEP to further boost it's attack power by 500 points! Attack Tish!  
  
Brownsound: Sangan, block!  
  
The Sangan hissed as the pie gundam burnt him to a crisp.  
  
Tish: Thanks.  
  
Brownsound: And I search for a card with Sangan's effect! Hey, Matt, can you confirm that this is a monster with 1500 defence or less?  
  
ssj3matt: Yeah, that's Yata alright.  
  
Brownsound: WTF ARE YOU DOING! *grabs ssj3matt and punches him*  
  
ssj3matt: *kicks Brownsound in the ballz*  
  
-Reno: As the judge, I say that Brownsound will be unable to continue the match, and will get no pie.  
  
Brownsound: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Emperor Pie: At this rate, the pie shall be mine!  
  
TheDarkshineKnight: Don't count us out yet.  
  
Emperor Pie: Just go.  
  
TheDarkshineKnight: I play Change of Heart! And attack your lifepoints directly!  
  
Emperor Pie- 2100  
  
Emperor Pie: ;_;  
  
TheDarkshineKnight: And now I tribute him for the Vampire Lord! Make your move.  
  
Emperor Pie: Play Pot of Greed. Ha! Summon MrCardboardPie in attack mode! And make him turn to Blueberry, and attach him with B.B. Pie!  
  
TheDarkshineKnight: Oh well. I'll just crush you next turn.  
  
Emperor Pie: Not if I play this! Malibus Most Wanted Pie! And take control of your Vampire Lord, and attack you directly three times with MrCardboardPie!  
  
TheDarkshineKnight- 1700  
  
Tish: Uh, have you people forgotten about me?  
  
Emperor Pie: Of course not.. *thinking to self: When did he get here?*  
  
Tish: Whatever. I play Raise Dead! Bring back MAP! And destroy your MrCardboardPie!  
  
Emperor Pie- 1100  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh well. This will soon be over. I activate Graverobber, to take your Raise Dead, and pay all but 1 life point to use it on MrCardboardPie! Now activate Pielymerization, and fuse the card Demas Pie from my hand and MrCardboardPie from the field to create MrDemasboardPie!  
  
TheDarkshineKnight: Can it be true? The mythical beast pie from legend?  
  
Emperor Pie: It is! And now I change it's flavor to Strawberry, and equip it with S.B. Pie! And attack both of you for the win!  
  
Tish: Damn. Now we don't get pie. *sob*  
  
Emperor Pie: Now, for the penalty game! I turn you all into pie cards for my deck. That's how I constructed it in the first place.  
  
Tish/Brownsound/TheDarkshineKnight: NO!  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh yes, and with the power of IMY/I M. Item, the M. Eye, I can do so willingly!  
  
They all shrieked as their bodies started disappearing. After, Emperor Pie picked up the cards, and left for the next round.  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh, and before I go fine Pie Store.. Person, keep watch over these pies.  
  
Loki Suku: Sure thing.  
  
And so he left the store.  
  
Loki Suku: (thinking) Hahaha! That fool! Leaving all these pies with me unprotected. NOW ALL THE PIES BELONG TO ME! HAHAHAHA!  
  
The REAL Pie Salesman: *is gagged and jammed into closet* Mfghf mdyhfgg wjfkv!  
  
---------------------  
  
Back at the duel of Zoids vs. Bakuto...  
  
Zoids: Summon Skilled White Magician in defence mode. Now, I play Pot of Greed. Get 1 counter. Play Upstart Goblin and get another counter! Set 1 magic or trap, and end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: II can't let him summon Buster Blader. Better not play any magic cards./I I set 2 magic or trap cards and summon Landmine Spider in attack mode! Now, I'll just get a coin to flip.. Um.. Can you spare some change?  
  
Zoids: *looking at the camera*And the lesson for today is- Bad guys are always homeless and poor.  
  
Bakuto: Shut up and give me a coin!  
  
Zoids: Whatever. *tosses Bakuto a coin*  
  
Bakuto: I call heads! And it's.. heads! W00t! And I attack your Magician!  
  
Zoids: Not so fast! Flip Castle Walls to protect my monster, and do 200 points of damage to you!  
  
Zoids- 5000 Bakuto- 5800  
  
Bakuto: Fine. I end my turn.  
  
Zoids: Now, I play Offering of the Doomed, destroying your monster, and letting me special summon Buster Blader! And for my normal summon I play Skilled Black Magician, and attack with both!  
  
Bakuto- 1300  
  
Zoids: Now I end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: Play Change of Heart on your Buster Blader! And attack!  
  
Zoids: Counter with Waboku!  
  
Bakuto: Ugh. Go.  
  
Zoids: Play Angels Gift (Graceful Charity) and get another counter! Discard two cards. Now, play Polymerization! Not only does it let me fuse my Buster Blader and Black Magician from my hand, it gets me another counter, which lets me summon another Black Magician from my deck! Now, for the supreme Super Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin!  
  
Bakuto: ****!  
  
Zoids: Set 1 monster and play Raise Dead on Buster Blader! I end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: IWhy would he pass his turn? Oh well../I Set 1 monster. Go.  
  
Zoids: Flip Magician of Faith, to get back Polymerization, and use it! Creating another Black Paladin! IHeh, I would let him off easily, but I've got all my lifepoints intact. Just need to make his loss as humiliating as possible!/I End my turn.  
  
Bakuto: IDamn him../I I pass.  
  
Zoids: Switch my Magician to defence, and set 1 monster. End turn.  
  
Bakuto: Set 1 magic or trap. End my turn.  
  
Zoids: Flip my second Magician of Faith to bring back Raise Dead, and play it! Call forth Black Magician! And sacrifice my two magicians for Buster Blader! And use Polymerization again! Thought 1 Black Paladin was hard? Try going up against three.  
  
Bakuto: I****, if only I knew he was this good../I  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Back at the 6 way duel, which now turned into a 5 way duel, leaving Ramza defeated..  
  
Megaa- 2700 Mystical- 400 Amy- 200 Shadow- 1200 Jake- 2500  
  
Jake: Back to me. Set 1 magic or trap, and summon Dark Elf, and attack Megaa!  
  
Jake- 500 Megaa- 700  
  
Megaa: Finally, back to me. Set 1 magic or trap. End my turn. WAIT! Flip Dust Tornado on that ****ing ******* ***** mother ****ing annoying piece of crap from a piece of ass, Chain Energy!  
  
Megaa- 200  
  
All: O.O;;;  
  
Mystical: Yes! Now I can play cards! Play Nobleman of Extermination on Jake's face down card, and attack him!  
  
Jake- 0  
  
Jake: ;_; Damn. Oh well.  
  
He then tossed his duel disk into the middle of the field and sat down to watch.  
  
Amy: My turn! Set a monster and end my turn.  
  
Shadow: W00t! I have the most lifepoints! I choose the player who I'm gunna beat! And that's gunna be.. Megaa!  
  
Mystical/Amy: Why thank you.  
  
Shadow: IScore! Now, next stop, tricking them into sleeping with me! I just hope I don't impregnate Mystical like what Kenri did../I Hehehe..  
  
All except for Shadow: What?  
  
Shadow: Uhhh, nothing! Anyway, play Sparks on Megaa!  
  
Megaa- 0  
  
Jake: Why do you have that hunk o' crap in your deck?  
  
Shadow: It's still better than Megaa's. umm.. Hey Megaa, what deck you run?  
  
Megaa: Graverobber's Retribution.  
  
All: XD XD XD  
  
Shadow: No wonder you lost. I call Jakes deck!  
  
Amy: I call Ramza27's deck!  
  
Mystical: I call, awww crap! Why do I have to get Megaa's ****ty deck?  
  
They all laughed. After, they continued on to the next round (FINALLY!)  
  
************************************************************************ End Part 1 


	11. Episode 11: Summoning of God, Horus! Pie...

Part 2: Wrath of Emperor Pie  
  
---------------------- Interlude ----------------------  
  
First of all, I might have messed up the number of cards in their hands. But, it's necessary. Oh, and, made-up card time!  
  
Puppets of the Dead Equip Magic Pay 400 life points to use this card. Equip this card to one of your opponents monsters. Take control of that monster for the rest of the game.  
  
Reverse Grave Normal Magic Swap your graveyard with your opponents graveyard.  
  
Binding Chains Equip Magic Divide the attack of all monsters on your side of the field. Select 1 monster. Equip this card to the selected monster. Increase the attack of that monster by the attacks of all the other monsters on your side of the field. No monsters can attack on your side of the field excluding the monster that is equipped with this card.  
  
Stolen Goods Equip Magic You may equip this to an opponents monster that is on your side of the field. The monster gains 500 attack points when played, and each standby phase the monster equipped with this card gains 500 attack points.  
  
BrownPieSound Normal Magic Increase the attack of all pie monsters on the field for the turn this card is played by 500 points.  
  
Tish Pie Light/Fairy ****** 2000/2000 Increase the attack of this monster by 500 points for every other monster with Pie in it's name on the field.  
  
The DarkshinePie Dark/Fairy ***** 5000/5000 This monster cannot be set. Decrease the attack and defence of this monster by 3000 points.  
  
Instant Pie Quick-play Magic You may special summon 1 monster with Pie in it's name from your hand to the field.  
  
Pie Imitator Dark/Demon * 0/0 When this monster is summoned, copy the base attack and defence of 1 monster with Pie in it's name on the field. If there is no monsters on the field with Pie in it's name, this monster's attack and defence stay at 0/0.  
  
Piecloudzerox Trap You opponent cannot attack the turn this card is active.  
  
Pie Roulette Quick-Play Magic Too long to explain twice. Just read the fanfic, it says the explanation there.  
  
Tribute to Pie Magic Special Summon one monster with Pie in it's name from the graveyard to the field.  
  
----------------------- End of Interlude -----------------------  
  
=========================================================  
  
Episode 11: Summoning of God, Horus! Piestravaganza!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Zoids: Nothing can stop my powerful monsters! First, set 2 cards facedown. Now, one of my Black Paladins attacks your facedown monster!  
  
Bakuto: Heh, You attacked the Unhappy Maiden! IThat'll save me for a turn./I  
  
Zoids: Go.  
  
Bakuto: ILet's see, he's got only one cards in his hand, meaning he's able to negate 1 magic card.. I just hope he falls for this../I I play Offerings of the Doomed on one of your Black Paladins!  
  
Zoids: Ha! Fool, I'll just negate it by discarding a card from my hand!  
  
Bakuto: Yes! I now play Puppets of the Dead!  
  
Zoids: Damnit! Now you can destroy two of my monsters!  
  
Bakuto: But, I think I'll do it without destroying the one I stole from you!  
  
Zoids: Oh no.  
  
Bakuto: I play Thunder Bolt! Destroy your monsters!  
  
Zoids: Ugh.  
  
Bakuto: Now I play Raise Dead on one of your Black Paladins! Now, activate Reverse Grave, so I'm able to activate Premature Burial! Pay 800 life points to get back your last Black Paladin!  
  
Bakuto- 100  
  
Zoids: No.. my paladins have turned against me..  
  
Bakuto: Now, to defeat you with style! Play Binding Chains on the Black Paladin I revived with Raise Dead! Making his power 4350! Then flip Stolen Goods! And I attack you directly!  
  
A big blast came from the Black Paladins staff and hit the puppet in front of Zoids.  
  
Zoids- 150  
  
Zoids: I'll make you pay for that. Now, for my turn. Meh, I pass. II just need 1 more card../I  
  
Bakuto: I also pass.  
  
Zoids: YES! Hah! Play the card that will be the end of you! SOUL EXCHANGE!  
  
Bakuto: No matter, as I will still have at least one monster left.  
  
Zoids: Not when the monster I'm summoning has three tributes!  
  
Bakuto: Lemme guess, Moisture Creature? Gilfer?  
  
Zoids: No. Something much more powerful and deadly. For I summon, God of Sky, Horus!  
  
Bakuto: What is that?!  
  
A giant, bird-like monster was summoned before Bakuto. It's wings were black, it's beak and feet were gold, and the rest of the mighty god's body was red. It had piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul, and burn you to the bone.  
  
Zoids: Take a good look, for it is the last thing you'll ever see! This monster is unique, one of a kind. It's attack points are made by the amount of cards I have. 100 attack and defence points for every card in my deck, 200 points for every card in my graveyard, 300 points for every card in my hand, and 400 points for every card out of the game. Now, oh mighty God Horus, attack!  
  
Bakuto watched as his puppet caught flame and blew up.  
  
Bakuto: Remember, this duel isn't over yet! You still have to attack me one for time before I'm destroyed.  
  
Zoids: Oh, I'm not too worried about that.  
  
Bakuto: You should be. For I play Toll!  
  
Zoids: Minor setback. Nothing too much. Since you don't have anymore cards in your hand, I'll just take my turn, and attack. Sure, my puppet is destroyed, but at least you are too.  
  
Bakuto: Sorry, but after you pay, I flip Gravity Bind! Now, we're evenly matched.  
  
Zoids: Except that I have a monster with a great attack power, and that your Gravity Bind will be destroyed next turn.  
  
Bakuto: Don't forget, you can't attack because of my Toll on the field.  
  
Zoids: Doesn't matter, I'll just defeat you in another way. But for now, I end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: I set 1 monster. Go  
  
Zoids: I pass.  
  
Bakuto: I set another monster. Your move.  
  
Zoids: Wow, this is really exciting. Set 1 magic or trap. Go.  
  
Bakuto: I also set one magic or trap. IMy GOD this is getting boring./I Go.  
  
Zoids: I end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: IWell, I guess I have no choice../I Now to play the card that will choose our fate! Chain Energy!  
  
Zoids: Seems like this game has turned into Russian Roulette, hasn't it?  
  
Bakuto: How many cards do you have in your original deck?  
  
Zoids: 40. Why?  
  
Bakuto: Well, it means that I win. One, you went first. Two, you played Pot of Greed. Three, you played Upstart Goblin.  
  
Zoids: IDamn! He's right. Well, maybe I can bluff my way out./I Oh well. Luckily, I have Exodia in my deck. I draw and end.  
  
Bakuto: IEXODIA?! He could be bluffing. But, if not, my death would be very painful. But, I cannot quit./I I also draw a card and end my turn.  
  
Zoids: IHe's not buying it.. I need to boost up the bluff./I Look, I already have two pieces in my hand. Just give up while you still can.  
  
Bakuto: Why don't you show me that you have Exodia pieces then?  
  
Zoids: Nah, that'll just ruin the fun.  
  
Bakuto: IWell, I know I can't trust him now../I  
  
As they drew cards and drew more cards, their decks were thinning down to their bottem.  
  
Bakuto: I knew it, you don't have Exodia.  
  
Zoids: I do, but it'll depend on this next card if I win or lose.. II need to do this. It's the only way to make him surrender./I  
  
He then drew his final card.  
  
Zoids: You are a fool, for I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!  
  
Bakuto: IThis is it, I must brace myself./I  
  
Zoids: Do you surrender, or would you like to feel great pain?  
  
Bakuto: I won't surrender.  
  
Zoids: Really? Aw crap. Cuz I was kinda hoping you would surrender.  
  
Bakuto: So, that means you don't play Exodia?  
  
Zoids: No..  
  
Bakuto: I knew it. I take my turn, draw a card. Go  
  
Zoids: I cannot draw, so that means I lose..  
  
Slowly, Zoids body faded away into nothingness.  
  
Bakuto: Fool. You should've destroyed me when you had the chance.  
  
Bakuto picked up Zoids' deck and locator card. He then added the God to his own deck.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Emperor Pie was walking around, looking for more victims to add to his collection, hoping to have more than one person against him, to increase his pie deck greater. He then spotted Yakumo Sakagachi, Dragoa, Chaos Seacrest, and Legendary BEWD.  
  
Dragoa: Too bad we can't duel each other. It would be better if all of us could get just 1 different locator card that we could share, since we all have the same.  
  
Chaos Seacrest: Definitely. Wanna just have a 4 way duel for fun?  
  
Legendary BEWD: Sure.  
  
Yakumo: Oooh, a 4 way. Hot!  
  
L BEWD: He said 4 way DUEL!  
  
Yakumo: Oh, meh. Good either way. I'm in.  
  
Emperor Pie: Hey! You four! How bout a 4 verses 1 duel against me?  
  
Dragoa: Depends. You from the right part of the city?  
  
Emperor Pie: Yup.  
  
Chaos Seacrest: Fine, we'll duel.  
  
Emperor Pie: The turns will go like this: Yakumo, Dragoa, Me, Chaos Seacrest, then Legendary BEWD.  
  
L BEWD: Wait, how did you know our names?  
  
Emperor Pie: Uhh.. _ Thank god they're stupid enough to think they're wearing name tags./I  
  
Yakumo: I summon teh secksay Elvin Swordsman!  
  
Everyone Else: _ Crap, he's right.. There's nothing I can do with this monster./I Fine, I'll just sacrifice it for Summoned Demon! Attack!  
  
The great demon creature then shot a bolt of lightning at Emperor Pie  
  
Emperor Pie: I counter with Piecloudzerox! It lets me take no damage this turn.  
  
L BEWD: Finally, my turn. I'll just set 3 cards face down and set 1 monster. Go.  
  
Yakumo: I summon teh secksay Dark Fire Soldier! And end my turn!  
  
Emperor Pie: Stop that!  
  
Dragoa: I summon Water Dancer!  
  
Yakumo: Ewwww!  
  
Dragoa: Shut up. Anyway, I play Demon Kiss on it, boosting it's attack by 700 points! Now, I attack you directly!  
  
Emperor Pie- 3100  
  
Emperor Pie: Now for my turn! First, I play Tribute to Pie to get back one monster that was sent to the graveyard, and I choose The DarkshinePie! Then I set 1 card face-down. Now, I play Pie Roulette!  
  
Chaos Seacrest: What's that card do?  
  
Emperor Pie: I must have at least 1 monster with Pie in it's name on my side of the field to use it. It lets me roll one 6-sided dice, and if it rolls a 1, I do 3000 direct damage to you and 3000 to me, but I have to destroy all the monsters on my side of the field. If I roll a 2, I get to summon as many Pie monsters I can to the field from my deck in face-up attack or defence position. If I roll a 3, I do 1000 direct damage to you, and destroy all monsters that don't have Pie in it's name on the field. If I roll a 4, I gain 2500 life points at the cost of destroying one monster on my side of the field. If I roll a 5, I get to summon 3 monsters with Pie in it's name to the field. If I have more than 2 monsters on the field already, nothing happens. Now, if I roll a 6, in 7 turns, I win the game. But, after 10 turns of this card being played, I lose.  
  
L BEWD: Oh my God..  
  
Dragoa: So much power..  
  
They all eagerly awaited as the dice was thrown.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere..  
  
Zatken: We challenge you four guys to a duel!  
  
MTG: A duel where ANYTHING goes!  
  
Jonosu: And we mean ANYTHING!  
  
Black Magician Girl: So, what are ya waiting for?  
  
Picard: We aren't scared of you perty girls!  
  
BusterBlader30000: Yeah! What he said!  
  
Senbotsu: Your decks are no match for ours!  
  
Reese: I bet they're all just using girly female decks.  
  
Picard: We accept!  
  
Zatken: Okay! Lets go!  
  
Suddenly, Zatken, MTG, Jonosu, and Black Magician Girl got out their guns.  
  
Jonosu: We really meant anything!  
  
IBANGBANG BANGBANGBANGBANG/I  
  
Black Magician Girl: Yay! We win! 


	12. Episode 12: Instant Win Teams Duel!

---------------------- Interlude ----------------------  
  
There will be a rewrite for in 'The Duel for Dark Angel Chao' for plot purposes. Also, there will be Duelist Info. When someone appears that hasn't been there or had their Duelist Info yet, I will make it. It is to show their deck types, so if they play a crappy card, you wouldn't be saying why is this person playing so-and-so. The duelist info will be like so:  
  
Name: Deck Type:  
  
Oh, and for some of the made-up cards:  
  
Hero of Pie1290 Light/Warrior 3000/3000 ********** Sacrifice 3 monsters with "Pie" in it's name to summon this monster. You may special summon 1 pie monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field when this monster is summoned. The chosen monster cannot be attacked, nor destroyed. If your opponent attacks a monster with "Pie" in it's name, redirect the attack to this monster.  
  
hmmdonutpie 2500/0 Dark/Warrior **** Effect: After this monster attacks, it is automatically destroyed.  
  
flaming scorpion pie Quick Play Magic Increase 1 monster with "Pie" in it's name by 1000 points.  
  
---------------------- End Interlude ----------------------  
  
=====================================================  
  
Episode 12: Instant Win Teams Duel!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Actually, at the last part of the previous chapter, things got really weird. So, instead, this is how it all went down... It was the four girls; Zatken, MTG, Jonosu, and Black Magician Girl who went into a duel with the four boys; Picard, BusterBlader30000, Senbotsu, and Reese.  
  
Jonosu: We are not to be messed with. For you see, we all have Exodia, and we won them all.  
  
Name: Jonosu Deck Type: Exodia Necros  
  
Picard: So? We all have Ouija Board decks.  
  
Name: Picard Deck Type: Burning Death Message  
  
Zatken: Fine. We'll team duel. And as the leader of the Exodia Pack, I will start. IHa! This sucker doesn't even know that they'll all have to wait 7 turns before they can get 1 Ouija Board letter./I  
  
Name: Zatken Deck Type: Burning Exodia  
  
Picard: Fine. But as the leader of the Ouija Pack, I'll go next.  
  
MTG: This is how the turns will go: Zatken, Picard, Black Magician Girl, Senbotsu, me, BusterBlader30000, Jonosu, Reese.  
  
Name: MTG Deck Type: Defensive Trap Exodia  
  
Zatken: Let's just get this duel going. I will start by setting 1 monster, and 2 magic or traps.  
  
Picard: I set 1 magic or trap and end my turn.  
  
Black Magician Girl: IIt could be a trap. It could be a bluff. It could be the first letter of Death. I kinda doubt that he would be stupid to leave himself open. But, that's why I must attack. /I I will summon Goblin Strike Force, and attack Picard!  
  
Name: Black Magician Girl Deck Type: Offensive Exodia  
  
Picard: Damn. She didn't fall for my bluff. I underestimated her..  
  
Picard- 2700  
  
Senbotsu: Now, it's my turn. Set 3 magic or trap and end my turn.  
  
Name: Senbotsu Deck Type: Speed Ouija Board  
  
MTG: I set 4 magic or traps. Go.  
  
BusterBlader30000: I set 1 magic or trap, then summon Vampiric Cannon Launcher!  
  
Name: BusterBlader30000 Deck Type: Offensive Ouija Board  
  
Vampiric Cannon Launcher 4 Stars 1600/750 Dark/Undead Inflict 500 Direct Damage to your opponent when this monster attacks.  
  
BusterBlader30000: Cannon Launcher, attack Black Magician Girl!  
  
MTG: Flip Waboku and Enchanted Javelin!  
  
BusterBlader30000: Crap. Oh well. I still do 500 damage to Black Magician Girl.  
  
MTG- 6600  
  
Black Magician Girl - 4500  
  
Black Magician Girl: Hah! It barely even phases me.  
  
Senbotsu: But this will. Flip Ouija Board!  
  
Black Magician Girl: I don't see any threat.  
  
Picard: We come prepared. We knew that it would take us several turns to just get 1 letter. That's why I activate my facedown card, Ouija Board Gamble!  
  
Ouija Board Gamble Continuous Trap This card can only be played if Ouija Board is active. Place this card in the field magic card zone when this card is flipped. For each players standby phase, flip a coin. If heads, place one Death Message Letter on the field. If tails, put all Ouija Board pieces that aren't on the field into the bottom of your deck. Then, discard your entire hand , lose 500 lifepoints, discard the top 5 cards from your deck, and your opponent draws 5 cards.  
  
Zatken: Ha! That was a big mistake. To play a card as risky as that was stupid.  
  
Picard: You don't think I had backup?  
  
BusterBlader30000: Chain with Second Coin Flip!  
  
Zatken: Crap!  
  
Jonosu: Don't worry. I have something to take care of that..  
  
---------------------------  
  
The gun was shot. Blood splattered all over Dark Angel Chao. Phantom6 fell to the ground. Dark Angel Chao saw her old friend, Mr_Showtime88, behind the fallen body.  
  
Name: Dark Angel Chao Deck Type: Instant Win  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Are you okay? I saw you being dragged here by two people.  
  
Name: Mr_Showtime88 Deck Type: Insect  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Oh thank God you came!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Sit still, I'll try to get these ropes off you.  
  
Labyrinth Tank came out of the shadows.  
  
Name: Labyrinth Tank Deck Type: Thousand Eyes Sacrifice  
  
Mr_Showtime88: You must be one of this guys lackeys.  
  
He motioned to the body as he said those words.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Heh. You got it mixed up. He works for me. And to get out of here alive, you must duel me!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Why should I duel you? I have the upper hand.  
  
Mr_Showtime88 raised his gun and pointed it at Labyrinth Tank.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: One sec.  
  
He got out a remote control, which had a red and green button on it. He pressed the green button.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: What's. that.. do?  
  
Suddenly, spikes rose up and trapped him in a prison. It caught him off guard, forcing him to drop his gun. It slid over beside Dark Angel Chao.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Ah! What the hell is this?  
  
He shouted as more spikes came at him from the floor diagonally, all pointing at him.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: This is a duel of patience. You must duel normally, but you must not get pricked by any of the spikes, you will bleed to death in a matter of minutes.  
  
Mr_Showtime88 didn't dare to move.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Summon Sonic Bird in defence mode! With this card, I get to take one ritual magic card from my deck. End turn.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Summon Infectious Beetle Virus!  
  
Infectious Beetle Virus 3 Stars 1200/1000 Earth/Insect Trample Ability.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I now play Insect Amplifier! Raising my monsters attack by 500 points!  
  
Insect Amplifier Field Magic Increase the attack of all Insect Type monsters by 500 points and decrease their defence by 700 points.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Attack Beetle Virus!  
  
Labyrinth Tank- 4100  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Meh. That's nothing, for I just drew the card that will lead me to victory!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I have a good guess of what it is..  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I play Black Illusion Ritual! Sacrifice Sonic Bird for Sacrifice, absorb your monster, and attack you directly!  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 3800  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I draw. Heh. First, I play Harpies Feather Sweep! Making your monster have only 0 attack! Now, summon Fushi no Kumo!  
  
Fushi no Kumo 4 Stars 2150/0 Fire/Insect You may special summon this monster if your opponent has 1 or more monsters on his/her side of the field. This monster cannot attack directly.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Fushi no Kumo, attack!  
  
The giant spider leaped up in the air, and shot a blast of fire at Sacrifice.  
  
Labyrinth Tank- 1450  
  
Labyrinth Tank: That doesn't matter. For now, I play Raise Dead!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Crap..  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Get back my Sacrifice. Just in case, set one magic or trap. Now, play Fusion Sage, to get Polymerization from my deck! Then, I summon Versago the Destroyer! And use my Polymerization to fuse Sacrifice and Versago the Destroyer to create my trump card, the Thousand Eyes Sacrifice! I absorb your monster, and I just get it's attack, not effect. Now, I attack you directly!  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 1650  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'll just summon Neobug and place one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I play Giant Growth and I attack your monster!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Heh, you walked right into my trap. Flip Forced Ejection Machine! But since Thousand Eyes Sacrifice is a fusion monster, it goes back to your Fusion Deck!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Flip Time Machine! Bring back my monster!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Crap..  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Go.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Set five magic or traps. Go.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I play Demon Axe on Thousand Eyes Sacrifice and attack your monster!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: First, I flip A Hero Appears!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: But, you only have one card in your hand..  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Exactly. So, I'll just summon Insect Princess! I now flip DNA Surgery to change the sub-types to insect, and then flip Waboku!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Damn. Oh well.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Don't think it ends there! I also flip Darkness Token Festival!  
  
Darkness Token Festival Quick-play Magic Put Oni Tokens (0/0 Dark/Demon face-up defence) in every monster space not filled on the field.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: And since I still have DNA Surgery out, they are all insects! First, play Offerings to the Doomed on your Thousand Eyes Sacrifice! Then, I attack one of the tokens with Insect Princess, making her attack 2900! Go.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I pass.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I attack two more counters with Insect Princess and Neobug!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Damn. I'll just set one monster. Go.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: And now, the last card I play. Activate Meteor Strike!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: NO!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Attack another token for the win!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: This is unacceptable! I can't lose, I just can't!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: You just did.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Shut up! You're still trapped in my prison. I should've just done this in the first place.  
  
Labyrinth Tank raised the remote up again. Mr_Showtime88 gasped, causing him to stumble back in fear.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: ****!  
  
He yelled as a rusty metal spike stabbed him in his lower leg, causing blood to gush out. Since the spikes were too close to his body, he couldn't do anything to prevent the blood from flowing out.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: That's just a sample of what your death will feel like!  
  
Suddenly, a gun was shot and Labyrinth Tank's hand had been wounded badly. Another bullet was fired, except it hit Labyrinth Tank in the head. Dark Angel Chao dropped the gun in shock as she saw the gruesome site of what she had caused.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Augh, hurry! Hit the switch to make these needles go down!  
  
Dark Angel Chao nodded and picked up the remote and inspected it.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Uh, which button do I press? Do I press the green button or the red button?  
  
Mr_Showtime88: -_- IT'S THE GODDAM RED BUTTON.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Sorry.  
  
She apologized as quickly pressed the red button, freeing Mr_Showtime88. Dark Angel Chao ran up to him, and bandaged the wound before it became fatal.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Don't worry, I'll be okay. You go on to the second round; I've got some business to attend to.  
  
He left the warehouse, with Dark Angel Chao following him in secret.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the 4 versus 1 duel..  
  
The dice rolled, rolled, rolled.. FIVE.  
  
Emperor Pie: Ha! And with that, I choose to summon Tish Pie, hmmdonutpie, and Hero of Pie1290! But, with Hero of Pie1290, I get to summon another pie monster! I choose Demas Pie! I now also play Pie, flaming scorpion pie, and BrownPieSound!  
  
Attacks of the monsters-  
  
Tish Pie- 5500 Hmmdonutpie- 3500 Hero of Pie1290- 5000 The DarkshinePie- 3000 Demas Pie- 2500  
  
Emperor Pie: Along with the activation of Gravitational Pie!  
  
Gravitational Pie Normal Magic For the turn this card is played, send all monsters that don't have Pie in it's name out of the game. At the end phase, the monsters are returned.  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack Yakumo with DarkshinePie!  
  
Yakumo- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack Dragoa with Hero of Pie!  
  
Dragoa- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack Chaos Seacrest with Tish Pie!  
  
Chaos Seacrest- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: Finally, attack Legendary BEWD with Hmmdonutpie and Demas Pie!  
  
Legendary BEWD- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: And now, to kill you and harvest your souls into cards!  
  
They all screamed and shrieked as their souls were being ripped out of their bodies. Then, he heard someone clapping.  
  
???: Well, well, well. Looks like you've really improved from last we met.  
  
Emperor Pie: I've already taken your Millenium Eye, and I'm ready to take your soul too, Mr_Showtime88!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I've gotten much better, and I'm ready to take you on, with me wagering my soul, you wagering bmy/b Millenium Eye!  
  
Emperor Pie: I accept your challenge.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
/Flashback\  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Now that I've won, I'll be turning you into a card!  
  
Hero of Time1290: What?! That's insane!  
  
Name: Hero of Time1290 Deck Type: Warrior Mr_Showtime88: Sure it is..  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from Mr_Showtime88's eye.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: This'll go perfectly for my collection.  
  
Then there was a noise he heard a tree branch snap. Mr_Showtime88 walk up and grabbed the person that was hiding behind the tree.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: What are you doing here?  
  
Emperor Pie: N-n-nothing. I didn't see anything.  
  
Name: Emperor Pie Deck Type: Burner/Spellcaster  
  
Mr_Showtime88: That's a lie! Prepare for a Yami no Game you little ****!  
  
They started up the duel disks as they were surrounded by a thick cold-blue fog.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'll go first. Summon Poisonous Diamond Worm!  
  
Poisonous Diamond Worm 4 Stars 1400/1400 Any monster that attacks this monster gets destroyed at the end phase of their turn.  
  
Emperor Pie: I play Curtain of Black Magic to summon Black Magician!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Oh well. It will still die.  
  
Emperor Pie: Not when I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp along with it!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Crap..  
  
Emperor Pie: First I attack with La Jinn!  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 4600  
  
Emperor Pie: Now I attack with Black Magician!  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 2100  
  
Emperor Pie: Now play Hinotama! Doing 500 direct damage to your life points!  
  
Mr_Showtime88-1600  
  
Emperor Pie: Your turn.  
  
Mr_Showtime: Play Change of Heart! Then summon Insecticide Wound Opener!  
  
Insecticide Wound Opener 3 Stars 1300/1300 When this monster does damage to your opponents life points, increase the damage this card does by 500 points. You opponent cannot gain life points while this card is on the field.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Attack Black Magician and Insecticide Wound Opener!  
  
Emperor Pie- 700  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Lastly, set 1 magic or trap card. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: INo way would he leave himself that vulnerable./I I set 1 monster and set 1 magic or trap. Go.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Emperor Pie: And now, the end of you! Play Sparks!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Ha! A measly 200 life points is nothing.  
  
Emperor Pie: But, now, I flip Ceasefire! Flip my effect monster and your effect monster.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: CRAP! How could I lose so easily..?  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: And now, I'll just be taking your Millenium Eye! 


	13. Episode 13: Emperor Pie Impossible to De...

=====================================================  
  
Episode 13: Emperor Pie- Impossible to Defeat? Pie God?!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Emperor Pie: And now, I'll just be taking your soul! Set one monster and end my turn!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Summon Neobug and attack!  
  
Emperor Pie: You attacked FilipinoPieRusher!  
  
FilipinoPieRusher Monster Light/Warrior 0/2500 **** Effect: After this monster is attacked and damage calculations are applied, this card is automatically destroyed.  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 4300  
  
Emperor Pie: My turn again.. Set one monster. Go.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: IHe can't possible have more than one of those FilipinoPieRushers../I Summon Fushi no Kumo! And attack first with Fushi no Kumo!  
  
Emperor Pie: Crimson Pie Mercenary!  
  
Crimson Pie Mercenary Fire/Warrior 0/3000 **** After this monster is sent to the graveyard, decrease your lifepoints by 1000 points.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Damn..  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 3450  
  
Emperor Pie: Looks like it's back to me! Set one monster and one magic or trap! End turn.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'm not gunna fall for that trick again.  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh yes you will! Flip Forceful Pie!  
  
Forceful Pie Trap This card can only be activated on your opponents Standby Phase. Your opponent skips his/her Main Phase 1, and must select a monster to attack one of your monsters.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Crap.. I choose to select my Fushi no Tori to attack your face-down monster.  
  
Emperor Pie: It was Legendary BEWD Pie (0/2250)!  
  
Mr_Showtime88-3350  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Fine. In my Main Phase 2, I play Tribute to the Doomed! Discard Insect Queen to destroy Crimson Pie Mercenary! Now, play Raise Dead on my Insect Queen (2800/2400)! Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: Summon Yakumo Pie!  
  
Yakumo Pie Monster Earth/Warrior 1000/1000 *** When this card is summoned (excuding special summon) search your deck for 1 card with "Pie" in it's name and place it in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.  
  
Emperor Pie: And I'll choose to take Refreshing Pie! And play it now!  
  
Refreshing Pie Continueus Magic Increase your lifepoints by 1000 points for every card you draw with Pie in it's name.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: But, every card in your deck is a pie card!  
  
Emperor Pie: Exactly! Anyway, I end my turn.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: IDamn, now I really need to get on the offensive../I Summon another Neobug! First, attack Yakumo Pie with Fushi no Kumo!  
  
Emperor Pie- 3850  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Now attack Legendary BEWD with Insect Queen by sacrificing my Fushi no Kumo! Now, attack you with my two Neobugs!  
  
Emperor Pie- 250  
  
Emperor Pie: Nicely done. But, now it's my turn. And the card I just drew has Pie in it's name!  
  
Emperor Pie- 1250  
  
Emperor Pie: And now I play the card I just drew, FlyingBovinePie  
  
FlyingBovinePie Monster * 0/0 Earth/Beast Effect: No monsters may attack for 3 turns after this card is normal summoned. After the three turns, this monster is destroyed.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Crap! And just when I was making a comeback!  
  
Emperor Pie: Don't ya just hate the irony? All those strong monsters, yet nothing to do with them. Your turn.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'll just summon Cave Digging Worm!  
  
Cave Digging Worm 1 Star 500/0 Earth/Insect This monster is not effected by any magic, trap, nor monster effects. This monster may attack your opponent directly.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: So it's safe from your FlyingBovinePie! Now, I attack!  
  
Emperor Pie- 750  
  
Emperor Pie: That's not important, for now it's my turn, and I draw another pie card!  
  
Emperor Pie- 1750  
  
Emperor Pie: And I summon Dragoa Pie (1500/2000)! Go.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Summon Insecticide Wound Opener! Now, you can't gain life points!  
  
Emperor Pie: Ah, I remember that card. Still didn't save you.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Well, it's different now! Attack, Cave Digging Worm!  
  
Emperor Pie- 1250  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Your turn.  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh well, looks like I don't get the life point gain. Doesn't matter. I summon Master Epyon Pie! And play Golden Pie Master!  
  
Golden Pie Master Normal Magic Decrease your opponents lifepoints and increase your lifepoints by 200 points per each monster with Pie in it's name on the field.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Damn.  
  
Emperor Pie- 1850  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 2750  
  
Mr_Showtime88: That won't stop me! I play Offerings of the Doomed on one of my Insect Tokens to be able to summon another Cave Digging Worm! And attack you directly with both!  
  
Emperor Pie- 850  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Next turn, your finished.  
  
Emperor Pie: I don't think so. For I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Hero of Pie1290! And I choose to summon Tish Pie!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: No..  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack your two Cave Digging Worms!  
  
Mr_Showtime88- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: Now, I'll just be taking your soul!  
  
The bright light of Emperor Pie's Millenium Eye shined, almost blinding Mr_Showtime88. Then, Mr_Showtime88 fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
Emperor Pie then took Mr_Showtime88's Locator Card and Soul Card and left.  
  
Dark Angel Chao gasped at the sight from where she stood; in an alley where nobody could see her. When she saw for sure Emperor Pie was gone, she ran up to Mr_Showtime88, and got on her knees.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: ..  
  
She shed some tears over his limp body, then picked him up over her shoulder. He was surprisingly light. She took him home, and laid him on the bed. She made a silent vow to herself, to get him back, no matter what it takes.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Back to Emperor Pie  
  
Emperor Pie: Ah ha! Myeviltwin!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Ah ha! Iamnottheevilone! Youare!  
  
Emperor Pie: OhyeahIforgotbutwhy are we talking like this?  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Iuno. Anywho, LET'S DUEL!  
  
Emperor Pie: Pie Deck vs. Pie Deck.. This should be interesting..  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Shaddup and duel! I start by summoning Pie Wielder (1900/0)!  
  
Emperor Pie: Summon Master Epyon Pie!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Wait, that's not one of the cards the creator of Duel Monsters custom made for us!  
  
Emperor Pie: Exactly. I duel people for their souls.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Ah. Okay! And if I win, I get the family heir! If you lose, you don't get the family heir!  
  
Emperor Pie: How's this; if I win, I get your soul and deck. If you win, you get the heir of the Pie family.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Kay!  
  
Emperor Pie: Anyway, I play Flaming Scorpion Pie on my monster! And attack!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie- 4000  
  
Emperor Pie: Your turn.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie- Summon Giant Pie Slammer!  
  
Giant Pie Slammer 3000/0 7 Stars You may special summon this monster to the field if your opponent has 1 or more monsters with Pie in it's name on the field in face-up attack position.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Attack Master Epyon Pie!  
  
Emperor Pie- 3900  
  
Emperor Pie: My turn! Play Instant Pie! Summon Hero of Pie1290 to the field! And I'll summon Pie Imitator! First I suicide attack with Pie Imitator! Then attack your Life Points directly with Hero of Pie1290!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie- 1000  
  
Emperor Pie: Set one magic or trap. End turn.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Summon Pie Priest!  
  
Pie Priest 1 Star 0/0 Earth/Spellcaster This monster cannot be attacked  
  
Emperor Pie: Wait.. That's one of the cards to summon.!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: That's right. Set one magic or trap. Now, play Instant Pie to special summon Pie Chanter!  
  
Pie Chanter 1 Star 0/0 Earth/Spellcaster This monster cannot be attacked  
  
Emperor Pie: Well, I'm not gunna let you continue the ritual! Since I can't attack your monsters, I can attack you directly!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Oh no I forgot!  
  
Emperor Pie: Hero of Pie1290, attack!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Heh. Flip Pie Ritual!  
  
Pie Ritual Continuous Trap No monsters may attack you directly if you have at least 1 monster with Pie in it's name on your side of the field.  
  
Emperor Pie: Crap! Another piece of the ritual!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Now, it's my turn. Summon Pie Sacrifice!  
  
Pie Sacrifice 1 Star 0/0 Earth/Spellcaster This monster cannot be attacked  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Now, I just need 2 more cards to complete it! Play Fetcher of Pie!  
  
Fetcher of Pie Normal Magic Take 1 card with Pie in it's name and add it to your hand.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Set one monster. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: I can do nothing but pass..  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Flip the monster, Pie Ruler of Death and Life!  
  
Pie Ruler of Death and Life 0/0 Earth/Spellcaster This monster cannot be attacked. Also, when this card is Reverse Summoned, select one card with Pie in it's name and add it to your hand.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: I choose to take back Fetcher of Pie! Now, play Dagger of Pie!  
  
Emperor Pie: NO!  
  
Dagger of Pie Continuous Magic This card cannot be destroyed.  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Now, for the unveiling of the strongest monster is Duel Monsters! Summon, GOD OF PIE! 


	14. Episode 14: The God of Pie! 10000 Life P...

==========================================================  
  
Episode 14: The God of Pie! 10000 Life Points to 1! Stacked Chicken Deck?!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Note: Sorry InfernalBEWD14 for stealing your effect for Devil Franken, but I really needed it.  
  
As the Pie Sacrifice lay upon the Pie Ritual alter, the Pie Chanter chanted while the Pie Priest held up his staff. In front of the Pie Priest and Pie Chanter was the Pie Ruler of Death and Life, holding a dagger above the Pie Sacrifice. Then, light shot out of the sacrifice, and all the cards on MMMMMMM Pie's side of the field were destroyed. Then, out of the mist was a monster that was of enormous proportion. It was a pie all black. It was.. The Pie God.  
  
Pie God 10 Stars God/Pie ?/? For every card in your deck, graveyard, on your side of the field, and in your hand, add 1000 attack points to this monster. This monster is not effected by magic, trap, nor monster effects. This monster can attack directly. This monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. In your next End Phase, the controller of this card loses the game if you haven't won yet.  
  
Emperor Pie: Oh no..  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: End my turn.  
  
Emperor Pie looked at his next card. It was..  
  
Emperor Pie: O_O YES! Summon Underground Pie!  
  
Underground Pie 1 Star 250/0 Earth/Rock This monster may attack your opponents life points directly  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: Awww, look at that. You're just 750 short of beating me.  
  
Emperor Pie: Not if I play this card! Pie Roulette!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: ****!  
  
They both were eager to see what the outcome was... - - - - - Ah what the hell. I'll just reveal it to ya now. - - - - - It rolled a 3!  
  
Emperor Pie: I win! Now, to seal you into a card! And because you're so special, I bet you'll be a fine addition to my deck. And I'll take your deck too!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Zatken- 2400 MTG- 6750 Jonosu- 1900 Black Magician Girl- 4300 Picard-5000 BusterBlader30000- 1300 Senbotsu- 350 Reese- 3000  
  
Senbotsu: Now, it's my turn! Activate my face-down Last Turn!  
  
Picard: What the hell are you doing with a Last Turn?! We're the Ouija Board pack, remember?!  
  
Senbotsu: Doesn't matter. For I choose at random... BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!  
  
Black Magician Girl: Fine. I choose Suijin. You all lose. ^______^  
  
Picard: Okay, Senbotsu, you're out of the group.  
  
Senbotsu: But-  
  
Picard: NO BUTS!  
  
The Ouija Board pack then gave their locator cards to the Exodia pack.  
  
Zatken: We don't want your crappy decks. Keep them for all we care.  
  
Picard: Senbotsu, since you're out of the pack, I guess us three will revert back to the decks that we had before we met you.  
  
Senbotsu: ;_;  
  
-----------------------  
  
Emperor Pie: If you guys beat me, then I'll give you two of my Locator Cards.  
  
Picard: Sure, why not? What are the rules?  
  
Emperor Pie: You first, then me, then you other people choose who goes after that. If I beat one of you, you all lose.  
  
Picard: Deal. I'll start by setting 2 cards face-down and set one monster. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: I play Pie Feather Sweep!  
  
Pie Feather Sweep Normal Magic Destroy all your opponents facedown cards on the field.  
  
BusterBlader30000: What the hell?! Pie card?  
  
Emperor Pie: I have a unique deck, custom made. Now, I summon MMMMMMM Pie!  
  
MMMMMMM Pie 1 Star 0/0 Take 3 cards with Pie in their names from your deck to your hand when this card is summoned in face-up attack.  
  
Emperor Pie: I set one card facedown. Go.  
  
Reese: I guess I'm next. Set 3 cards facedown and summon Falcon Knight! Attack MMMMMMM Pie!  
  
Emperor Pie- 4000  
  
Reese: And I attack your life points!  
  
Emperor Pie- 3000  
  
Reese: End turn.  
  
BusterBlader30000: My turn now! Play Angels Gift! Discard two cards, and play Raise Dead on Sanga of the Thunder! Attack!  
  
Emperor Pie- 400  
  
Picard: Back to me again. Set 4 magic or trap.  
  
Emperor Pie: So, I'm assuming you're done? Fine. Summon Pie Chanter! Go.  
  
Reese: Heh. That won't save you. Attack your lifepoints!  
  
Emperor Pie: Flip Pie Ritual! Now, you can't do any damage to me!  
  
Reese: Damn. Go.  
  
BusterBlader30000: I pass.  
  
Picard: Set one monster. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: Play Refreshing Pie! Now, summon Pie Priest!  
  
Reese: Set 4 magic or traps. End turn.  
  
BusterBlader30000: Set one magic or trap.  
  
Reese: Flip A Hero Appears! Since there's only one card in my hand, I summon Kazejin!  
  
Emperor Pie: I see what your doing. Trying to summon the useless Gate Guardian. Heh, how stupid of you.  
  
Picard: It's not stupid! We'll show you! Set one monster!  
  
Emperor Pie- 1400  
  
Emperor Pie: I'll set one monster. Go.  
  
Reese: Pass.  
  
BusterBlader30000: Pass.  
  
Picard: Good. Now, sacrifice my monsters for Suijin! And now, sacrifice the three monsters for Gate Guardian! End turn!  
  
Emperor Pie: Summon Pie Sacrifice! Now, flip Pie Ruler of Death and Life! Get back MMMMMMM Pie! Now, play Instant Pie, to summon MMMMMMM Pie! Get 3 cards into my hand! Now, play Pie Dagger! To summon PIE GOD!  
  
Picard: Gahh!  
  
BusterBlader30000: What is that?!  
  
Emperor Pie: All I need to do now is what my brother could never do. Win with it! Now, since I can't attack with him this turn, I play Pie Shooter!  
  
Pie Shooter Normal Magic Discard monster with Pie in it's name to the graveyard. Decrease your opponents life points by half the attack of the monster.  
  
Picard/Reese/BusterBlader30000- 0  
  
Emperor Pie: Now, for some new pie cards to add to my collection!  
  
Reese: What?!  
  
They all collapsed on the ground, while Emperor Pie picked up the cards that lay before him.  
  
Emperor Pie: Hah! What losers. I've never seen anyone use a crappy Gate Guardian deck! I'll just have one or two more duels, so I can make my deck stronger, then I'll continue.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Mas828: Fine. I accept your challenge. I'll start by setting one monster. Go.  
  
Mas828 Barrel Dragon Deck  
  
Emperor Pie: Discard 5 cards from my hand to summon Reese Pie!  
  
Reese Pie 10 Stars 3600/2900 Earth/Demon Discard 5 cards from your hand to special summon this monster. All monster cards on your opponents side of the field are destroyed.  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack Reese Pie!  
  
Mas828- 1400  
  
Emperor Pie: Heh. I must be getting better. Destroying more than half my opponents life points on my first turn. Heh. Your move.  
  
Mas828: Play Raise Dead on my monster, Retrained Elvin Swordsman! Now, set one monster. Set one magic or trap. Go.  
  
Emperor Pie: Play Pie Sneak Attack!  
  
Pie Sneak Attack Normal Magic When this card is played, inflict 250 damage for each card in your opponents hand.  
  
Mas828- 400  
  
Emperor Pie: End turn.  
  
Mas828: Sacrifice my two monsters for Barrel Dragon! Now, chain the summoning of it with Second Coin Flip! Now, I use it's special ability to destroy your Reese Pie!  
  
The coins Barrel Dragon flipped was heads, tails, then..  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Drake: I summon Komori Dragon!  
  
Drake Dragon Deck  
  
Megami: I tribute my two monsters, Hysteric Angel and Dancing Angels for Black Magician!  
  
Megami Angel/Life Point Gain deck  
  
Megami: Attack, WingWeaver!  
  
Drake- 1400  
  
Drake: Now, in my turn, I play Raise Dead on my Lord of Dragons! Now, play Dragon Calling Horn, to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, and attack! BURST STREAM!  
  
Megami- 5600  
  
Drake: Now I attack you with Lord of Dragons! Megami- 4500  
  
Megami: Good job! But, I'm still gunna beat you! Play Thunder Bolt! Now, activate The Shallow Grave, to get back my WingWeaver in defence mode!  
  
Drake: I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack mode.  
  
Megami: And set one magic or trap. Go.  
  
Drake: I attack!  
  
Megami: You rush things too much. And that will be your downfall! Flip Magical Cylinder!  
  
Drake: Counter with 7 Tools of the Bandit!  
  
Megami: Ok. Fine.  
  
Drake- 400 Megami- 4500  
  
Megami: Back to me now. Play Change of Heart!  
  
Drake: NO!  
  
Megami: Attack!  
  
Drake: Flip my own Magical Cylinder!  
  
Megami- 1500  
  
Megami: Fine, have it that way. Summon another Hysteric Angel!  
  
Drake: Crap..  
  
Megami: Tribute both monsters with Hysteric Angel!  
  
Megami- 2500  
  
Megami: Set one magic or trap. Go.  
  
Drake: Summon Baby Dragon and attack!  
  
Megami- 1300  
  
Drake: End turn.  
  
Megami: Summon Shining Angel equipped with Silver Bow and Arrow and Power of Magicians and attack!  
  
Drake: Flip Offerings to the Doomed! But, not on your monster. I choose to send Baby Dragon to the graveyard instead!  
  
Megami: IHe must be crazy!/I Shining Angel, attack!  
  
Drake: Flip Nutrient Z!  
  
Drake- 4000  
  
Megami: Fine. Your turn.  
  
Drake: I set one monster. Go.  
  
Megami: Send WingWeaver and Hysteric Angel out of the game to summon Soul of Purity and Light! Now, tribute them both for Guardian Angel Jeanu! Attack your facedown monster!  
  
Drake: No! My Dragon Dwelling in a Cave!  
  
Megami- 2600  
  
Megami: I'll have mercy on you and not attack with my other monster. Go.  
  
Drake: Damn. Set one monster. Go.  
  
Megami: Set one magic or trap and play Power of Teamwork on my Guardian Angel! Attack!  
  
Drake: Spear Dragon..  
  
Megami- 4500  
  
Drake: IPlease deck.. I need a strong monster to defeat that thing!/I C'mon.! YES! Summon Devil Franken to special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon by sacrificing all but one of my life points! Now, Blue Eyes, attack!  
  
Megami: Flip Waboku!  
  
Drake: NO! All that for nothing..  
  
Megami: Correct! Now, I play Block Attack on your dragon! And attack your dragon!  
  
Drake: Damn. Now you've got so much life points..  
  
Megami- 9000  
  
Drake: I guess I'll switch Devil Franken to defence and set a monster..  
  
Megami: Attack your Devil Franken with Shining Angel! Now, your face down monster with Guardian Angel!  
  
Drake: Spirit Ryu..  
  
Megami- 10000 Drake- 1  
  
Megami: This is so fun! You just keep setting monsters, and I keep gaining life points!  
  
Drake: And I've already used up all my monster removal cards..  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
HEADS!  
  
Mas828: Hah! Now, my Barrel Dragon is fully charged!  
  
The Barrel Dragons cannon shot out at Reese Pie, destroying it.  
  
Mas828: Now, I attack you directly!  
  
Emperor Pie- 2400  
  
Emperor Pie: You asshole! I'll get you back for that! And I drew just the card to do so! Play Pie Inside the Greed Pot!  
  
Pie Inside the Greed Pot Normal Magic Draw 5 cards from your deck. Skip your next two Draw Phases.  
  
Emperor Pie: First, play Pie Offerings to the Doomed!  
  
Pie Offerings to the Doomed Quick-Play Magic Destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field. This card cannot be negated in any way. Skip your next Draw Phase.  
  
Emperor Pie: Summon Yakumo Pie and attack!  
  
Mas828- 0  
  
Mas828: Damn! Lost again.  
  
Emperor Pie: I'll be taking your soul now! Then, I'll be on my way to the second round!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Why would anyone have Niwatori in their deck?  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon Osiris (w/o Osiris) Deck  
  
I_Like_Chicken: Because, for I have a stacked deck! Containing all Niwatori cards!  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Riiiight. Anyway, I'll summon Warrior of Osiris!  
  
Warrior of Osiris 4 Stars 1500/1500 Wind/Warrior For every card in your deck and hand, add 25 attack points to this monster.  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Now my Warrior of Osiris is at 2500 attack points! Attack, my Warrior!  
  
I_Like_Chicken- 3400  
  
I_Like_Chicken: I know my Niwatoris have a super special effect! And when the time comes, it'll activate, taking you and your life points!  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: _ Anyway, I play Curse of Osiris!  
  
Curse of Osiris Normal Magic For every card in your hand, do 100 points of direct damage to your opponent.  
  
I_Like_Chicken- 3000  
  
I_Like_Chicken: My turn now! Summon Niwatori!  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: IMan! Is this guy ever delusional!/I Summon Helper of Osiris!  
  
Helper of Osiris 3 Stars 1000/1000 Wind/Spellcaster Increase the attack of all monsters with "Osiris" in it's name by 200 points per card in your hand.  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Now, play Sword of Osiris!  
  
Sword of Osiris Continuous Magic Increase the attack of all monsters with "Osiris" in it's name by 150 points per card in your hand.  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Attack Helper of Osiris and Warrior of Osiris!  
  
I_Like_Chicken-0  
  
I_Like_Chicken: What?! Aww, and my Niwatoris didn't even get to use their special ability! Wait, why is my Duel Disk glowing like that?! Oh my God! It says I'm at a million life points!  
  
Osiris_Sky_Dragon: Uhh, you're sure that's not just a glit-  
  
Suddenly, his duel disk exploded.  
  
I_Like_Chicken: AW CRAP! Well, here's my Locator Card. Hope you do good in the tournament. Or, at least better than I did.  
  
****************************************************** End Part 2 


	15. Episode 15: Spirit of the Millenium Ring...

=================================  
  
Episode 15: Spirit of the Millenium Ring!  
  
=================================  
  
Note: In the flashback, I had to make some changes. Oh, and don't recommend reading this if your prone to vomiting at gory parts.  
  
After the duel of Bakuto versus Zoids..  
  
Dark Bakuto: Weakling!  
  
Dark Bakuto Hell Deck  
  
Bakuto: What do you want? I won, okay?  
  
Dark Bakuto: You were about to lose! You have no skills! Your deck is crap!  
  
Bakuto: But..  
  
Dark Bakuto: SHUT UP!  
  
Bakuto: You're only angry because you weren't able to eat him you nutcase!  
  
Dark Bakuto: NO EXCUSES! FOR NOW, I'M TAKING OVER!  
  
He then went back to Bakuto's house, where he picked up a briefcase. Dark Bakuto checked it, to see if everything was intact. He took out the Millenium Rod he had, which Normal Bakuto couldn't control.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
/Flashback\ Dark Bakuto: Why hello Ray.  
  
Ray: Huh?  
  
Dark Bakuto then stabbed Ray in his forehead with the Millenium Rod, enabling Dark Bakuto to read his memories.  
  
Dark Bakuto: So.. I'll just get you to lure your little friend, so I can kill him!  
  
He then pulled the Millenium Rod out, and took control of Ray's mind.  
  
The two waited in the alley, waiting for the prey. That's when he saw a person he saw in Ray's memory, and made Ray take a step forward.  
  
The FinalHazard2: Hey Ray, wazzup? You don't look so good. Who's this?  
  
That's when the dagger stabbed him in the chest.  
  
TheFinalHazard2 gasped and started coughing up blood. Dark Bakuto the dragged him away, then let Ray out of the mind control. Ray looked around, but lucky for Dark Bakuto, he didn't look behind him. Confused, Ray walked away, trying to remember what happened.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Mmm, I love to eat people when they are in fear and in pain, while still alive. Your friend Ray was too skinny, while you look plump and juicy.  
  
TheFinalHazard2: O_O Plea. plea.. Please don't.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Hmm. Lemme think about that. Okay, I thought it over. NO!  
  
Dark Bakuto got out his scalpel and ripped open TheFinalHard2's shirt. TheFinalHazard2 tried to call for help, but he couldn't speak because of the great amounts of blood flowing in his mouth. Dark Bakuto made the incision in the chest, cutting him open like a frog. He used his Millenium Rod to keep the blood from flowing out, so that TheFinalHazard2 wouldn't die. He cut a piece of raw meat, and stuffed it in his mouth. He took up the scalpel and put it up to his eye. TheFinalHazard2 started crying.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Two birds with one stone. To stop you from your loud crying, and add another to my collection.  
  
He cut his eye out. TheFinalHazard2 dared not shed another tear, as it would add to immense pain. Dark Bakuto opened his briefcase, and got another jar to place the eye in, along with his many others. After closing the briefcase, he went back to the eating. He got out his butchering knife, and lopped off his leg.  
  
Bakuto: This is sick! I'm not letting you do anything else to this poor person!  
  
Dark Bakuto: There's nothing you can do!  
  
Bakuto: Oh yeah?  
  
Normal Bakuto took over and took the leg and chucked it at a passing car.  
  
Bakuto: Now, unless you don't want the cops after you, I hope you run.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Damn you! Once I find another vessel, I'm outta here!  
  
He then ran through the alleyways, away from the crime scene.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Dark Bakuto: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Ruigi: IWell, at least I can get a decent deck from this duel for the next tournament./I I accept!  
  
Ruigi Discard Deck  
  
Dark Bakuto got out his deck from his briefcase, and started up his duel disk.  
  
Ruigi: I'll begin by setting one monster. Go.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Summon Hell Minion!  
  
Hell Minion 4 Stars 1700/1500 Dark/Demon When this card attacks a monster face down, the monster attacked does not get the flip effect.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Attack!  
  
Ruigi: Damn! My Cyber Pod..  
  
Dark Bakuto: Hah! Now, I play Hell Inferno! With it's effect, you lose 300 life points per card in your hand for each of your standby phases! But, I have to pay 500 life points to keep it on the field unfortunately. End turn.  
  
Ruigi- 3200  
  
Ruigi: Play Raise Dead on my Cyber Pod! Now, sacrifice it for Vampire Lord! And attack!  
  
Dark Bakuto- 4700  
  
Ruigi: Discard a magic card!  
  
Dark Bakuto: I'll choose Hell's Dagger of Chaos.  
  
Ruigi: Also set 3 magic or trap cards. Go.  
  
Dark Bakuto- 4200  
  
Dark Bakuto: Summon Crimson Hell General(3000/2500)! It forces me to pay 1000 life points each turn it's on the field per my standby phases. But for now, I attack your monster!  
  
Ruigi- 2200  
  
Ruigi: IDamn. I'm losing life points fast. Need to pick up the pace./I Guess it's my turn.  
  
Ruigi- 1600  
  
Dark Bakuto: *speaking to Normal Bakuto* I told you I could beat him better than you can.  
  
Bakuto: Stop rubbing it in.  
  
Ruigi: Set one magic or trap card. Play Harpies Feather Sweep! Now play Power of Magicians on my Vampire Lord(4000/3500)! Attack your Crimson Hell General!  
  
Dark Bakuto- 3200  
  
Ruigi: Discard Trap!  
  
Dark Bakuto: I'll discard Hellish Trap Door Gun.  
  
Ruigi: Damn. Too bad I wasn't able to discard a useful one.  
  
Dark Bakuto: I'm not gunna let that slow me down! Set one monster! Go!  
  
Ruigi: Attack your face down monster!  
  
Dark Bakuto: Hell Magician! I get to grab one magic card with Hell in it's name. And I choose Hell's Dagger of Chaos! Now, summon Hell Jester (1600/1800), and equip him with Hell's Dagger of Chaos! Increasing his attack by 500!  
  
Ruigi: Hah! Your jester is no match for my Vampire Lord, even with the slight increase of attack! Vampire Lord, attack!  
  
Dark Bakuto: Fool. With my Hell's Dagger, any non-demon type monster that attacks my Hell monsters get their attacks halved!  
  
Ruigi: What?! No, Vampire Lord, stop attack!  
  
Dark Bakuto: Too late.  
  
Ruigi- 1500  
  
Dark Bakuto: Set one magic or trap card, and attack!  
  
Ruigi- Holy Barrier- Mirror Force!  
  
Dark Bakuto: End turn.  
  
Ruigi: Summon Yatagarasu! And attack with Vampire Lord first!  
  
Dark Bakuto- 1200  
  
Ruigi: Now, I attack with Yata!  
  
Dark Bakuto- 1000  
  
Bakuto: Hah! You're losing!  
  
Dark Bakuto: Shut up! This is part of my plan!  
  
Ruigi: Your turn.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Play Raise Dead on Crimson Hell General! Attack your Vampire Lord!  
  
Ruigi- 500  
  
Ruigi: Doesn't matter. Once you end your turn, I don't need to do anything. Because you have to pay life points for your Hell General!  
  
Dark Bakuto: I end my turn.  
  
Ruigi: I draw.  
  
Dark Bakuto: And to chain the ending of your draw phase, flip Last Battle in Hell! It works just like Last Battle, except the monster I choose gets a 1000 attack point power boost if it has Hell in its name!  
  
Ruigi: Damn!  
  
Dark Bakuto: And I choose..  
  
Bakuto: I'm not letting you do this!  
  
Normal Bakuto took over again.  
  
Bakuto: HURRY! RUN! HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LOSE!  
  
A scared Ruigi nodded and ran from the duel, to a place where Dark Bakuto couldn't reach him.  
  
Dark Bakuto: DAMN YOU!  
  
He then got out a knife, and stabbed himself in the arm, then let Normal Bakuto take over.  
  
Dark Bakuto: If you do anything like that again, I'll kill you!  
  
Bakuto: ....  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Emperor Pie: Where am I?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He then went back to the duel. He that it was just a hallucination, and tried to ignore what had happened.  
  
Emperor Pie: Attack, Master Epyon Pie!  
  
Talwar- 0  
  
Emperor Pie:  
  
Talwar: You can't take away my soul! You're crazy!  
  
Emperor Pie: Just watch me! Talwar fell to the ground; eye faded. Emperor Pie picked up the card and left.  
  
Dark Bakuto: Ah, just what I need.  
  
He walked up to Talwar, bent down, and put his hand on his chest. The colour in Talwar's eyes came back.  
  
Dark Talwar: Perfect, a new vessel to inhabit without the clutter and confusion of another persons souls in the same body! Now, Bakuto, to dispose of you, the one that got in my way!  
  
A black fog surrounded them, leaving Bakuto no chance to escape. 


	16. Episode 16: Mysterious Man

==================================  
  
Episode 16: Mysterious Man  
  
==================================  
  
Suddenly, a man in a brown cloak came in through the fog.  
  
???: That will not be necessary.  
  
Dark Talwar: What?! Who are you? How'd you get here?  
  
???: My name is of no importance. But, I can tell you how I got in here; I broke through the fog with the power of my Millenium Anhk. Now, Bakuto, I will be the one to duel you.  
  
Dark Talwar: No! I will be the one to duel him!  
  
???: SILENCE!  
  
The cloaked man then pointed his Millenium Anhk at Dark Talwar, pushing him out of the fog, making it impossible for him to come back in.  
  
Dark Talwar: NO! LET ME IN! DAMNIT!  
  
???: Bakuto, I am an honourable man, so once this duel is done, I will spare your life. Also, I will be requiring your God Card.  
  
Bakuto: What? No! I won it!  
  
Bakuto Demon Deck  
  
???: And I need it. We will duel for it, and you have no choice but to accept.  
  
Bakuto: IDamn. He's right. There's nothing I can do. I'm powerless without my Millenium Items./I Okay.  
  
???: I will start by playing the magic card Black Cloaking Shield. Now, all monsters played will be set in either attack or defence, but if you attack with the monster, it will be flipped face-up.  
  
Bakuto: Damn. I'll have to guess if my monster is strong enough to take on its opposition.  
  
???: Exactly. Now, I set one monster in attack mode, and set one magic or trap card. Go.  
  
Bakuto: I set a monster and attack with it! Ra Djinn, attack!  
  
???: Activate Hidden Cylinders! It has been planted in one of my magic or trap spaces, not letting you see where. And if you attack the right one, I lose life points double to the attacking monster. But if you lose, you lose the life points equal to the monster attacking!  
  
Bakuto: Crap! Choose the magic or trap card space on the far right!  
  
???: Wrong..  
  
The two cylinders rose up, one catching the attack, the other deflecting it back at Bakuto.  
  
Bakuto- 3200  
  
???: Well, I hope you can do better than that.  
  
Bakuto: Set a card and go.  
  
???: Play the magic card Darkness Prevails! I choose one of my dark type monsters with 1000 or less attack. Turn it face-up, and double its attack for this turn, and have it able to attack you directly! It gets destroyed when I end my turn. But for now, I choose my face-down Mask of Darkness! With it's flip effect activated, I'll get my Hidden Cylinders back. And set a card.  
  
Bakuto: Damn. II know that it's for sure Hidden Cylinders./I  
  
???: Also activate Demon's Cloaked Sword! Raises my monsters attack by 900 points! Mask of Darkness, attack!  
  
He got the full hit of the giant mask monster.  
  
Bakuto- 500  
  
Bakuto: Flip Nutrient Z!  
  
Bakuto- 4500  
  
???: Oh well. I'll just get you next time. Go.  
  
Bakuto: I set one card, and summon Demon of Apocalypse (1900/1400)! Attack with Ra Djinn!  
  
???: Flip Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!  
  
Bakuto: NO!  
  
???: Heh. So you fell for my bluff.  
  
Bakuto: I end my turn.  
  
???: Play Raise Dead on your Demon of Apocalypse! Now, play Premature Burial on my Mask of Darkness, and set one monster, and one magic or trap. Go.  
  
Bakuto: IWhy didn't he attack? Better play it safe./I Set one monster. Go.  
  
???: Hah! Flip Nobleman of Crossout on your face-down!  
  
Bakuto: No! My Fiber Pod!  
  
???: Tribute my 3 monsters to summon the God of the Moon, Thoth!  
  
Out of the mist came a dragon with immensely sized wings, and silver all over.  
  
Bakuto: What?! You have a God Card too?!  
  
???: Yes! And now Thoth, ATTACK!  
  
The God then attacked him, knocking Bakuto back several feet. The cloaked man walked up to Bakuto, grabbed his deck, and took his God Card.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bakuto woke up, in a hospital bed. He had some wounds, but they weren't severe. He contemplated if he should continue in the tournament. He then found his locator cards, three in all. He guessed it could have been that cloaked man.  
  
Bakuto: II know it will be a big risk, but I have to take my chances./I ::sigh:: I'll do it.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Last Move: Please? There's hardly any people left, and I don't know if I could find anyone else.  
  
Bakuto: Okay. One last duel..  
  
Last Move: Play Pot of Greed! I set one monster, and set two magic or trap cards and end my turn.  
  
Bakuto: Summon Nyudoryua and equip it with Demon Axe. Attack.  
  
Last Move: First, chain with Jar of Greed! Now, you have attacked my Skelangel! I draw two cards from my deck!  
  
Bakuto: End turn.  
  
Last Move: Play Angels Gift! Draw three cards, and discard two. Now, play Mirage of Nightmare! Set one monster and three magic or traps! Go.  
  
Bakuto: My turn.  
  
Last Move: And I draw 2 cards!  
  
Bakuto: Summon Giant Orc. Attack your face-down monster with Nyudoryua.  
  
Last Move: Hah! My Saint Magician gets flipped, and I choose to get Angels Gift! And, I flip Cyclone on my Mirage of Nightmare, and now I don't have to discard any cards!  
  
Bakuto: Attack again with Giant Orc.  
  
Last Move- 2800  
  
Bakuto: Go.  
  
Last Move: Set one magic or trap card. Set one monster. Go.  
  
Bakuto: Sacrifice Giant Orc for Lesser Demon. Attack with Nyudoryua.  
  
Last Move: My Critter goes, so I'll get a monster with an attack of 1500 points or less!  
  
Bakuto: Attack again with Lesser Demon.  
  
Last Move- 700  
  
Bakuto: Set one magic or trap card.  
  
Last Move: I set one card-  
  
Bakuto: Flip Minor Goblin Official.  
  
Last Move: ICrap! Guess I have no choice./I Summon Wall of Illusion. Go.  
  
Bakuto: I-  
  
Last Move: Chain your Draw Phase with Last Turn!  
  
Bakuto: Very well.  
  
Last Move: I choose my Wall of Illusion.  
  
Bakuto: And I summon Hades, God of Hell.  
  
Last Move: WHAT?! CRAP!  
  
The Hell God then crushed the Wall of Illusion.  
  
Bakuto: Keep your Locator Card. I don't need it.  
  
Last Move: Thank you..  
  
------------------------------  
  
Solid Snake: We challenge you to a duel!  
  
Last Move: Okay!  
  
DMA: You won't last one minute!  
  
Last Move: Shut up and duel.  
  
Solid Snake: Set one monster. Go.  
  
Last Move: Summon Masked Sorcerer! And play Change of Heart on Solid Snake's monster!  
  
Solid Snake: Snake Jar.  
  
Last Move: Awesome! I flip it, and get a Cobra Token in attack mode! Now, I attack Solid Snake with all my monsters!  
  
Solid Snake- 2300  
  
Last Move: And I get to draw a card! Now, your turn.  
  
DMA: Summon Injection Angel Lily, and raise it's attack power to 3400, and attack your Masked Sorcerer!  
  
DMA- 3000 Last Move- 2500  
  
DMA: Go.  
  
Solid Snake: Summon Guranadora!  
  
Solid Snake- 3200  
  
Last Move: Crap..  
  
Solid Snake: Attack Cobra Token!  
  
Last Move- 1800  
  
Solid Snake: And attack you directly with Snake Jar!  
  
Last Move- 1200  
  
Last Move: II just need a little more off./I Summon Great Angs! And attack Solid Snake's Snake Jar!  
  
Solid Snake- 2000  
  
Last Move: Set one magic or trap. Go.  
  
DMA: To clear the field, in case that's a trap card, I play Poltergeist!  
  
Last Move: NO!  
  
DMA: Attack, Injection Angel Lily!  
  
Last Move- 0  
  
Last Move: Damn.. I lost.. Here's my locator cards and deck. I don't deserve to have them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hikaru: Attack you with Buster Blader for the win!  
  
Arcane/Liz- 0 Hikaru/Ameph- 1600  
  
Arcane Hunter: Crap!  
  
Ameph: _ ::tazers Liz::  
  
Liz: Ow!  
  
Hikaru/Ameph: VICTORY DANCE! W00t!  
  
----------------------------  
  
And with the 32 winners going off to the second round, only one knew the outcome.  
  
****************************** End Round 1 


End file.
